Alma en otro tiempo
by Acarolin95
Summary: Harry es transportado a otro tiempo, a un cuerpo de un joven de 13 años, pero con las memorias de un joven hombre. Quizá no debió de haber ido aquella misión, pero Teddy estaba tan emocionado por ir que él no encontró la manera de decirle que no.HIATUS
1. Capítulo 1

¡Hola! Aquí vengo con una nueva historia, a ver si esta vez hago un bueno comienzo. Esto no tiene nada que ver con Maldición de una serpiente.

**Aclaraciones:**_La letra en cursiva son los pensamientos de Harry o recuerdos, las líneas son los cambios de universo y el doble espacio es cambio de día o más tarde._

**Spoilers: **_Séptimo libro._

**Disclaimer:****Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a J.K. Rowling y nada de lo que reconozcáis.**

_Alma en Otro Tiempo_

_Capítulo I: Juego de Runas_

El tren se puso en marcha y Harry caminó unos metros a su lado por el andén, contemplando el delgado rostro de su hijo, encendido ya de emoción. Harry siguió sonriendo y diciendo adiós con la mano, aunque le producía cierto pesar ver alejarse a su hijo…

El último rastro de vapor se esfumó en el cielo otoñal cuando el tren tomó una curva. Harry todavía tenía la mano levantada.

―Ya verás como todo irá bien ―murmuró Ginny.

Harry la miró, bajo la mano y, distraídamente, se tocó la cicatriz en forma de rayo de la frente.

―Sí, ya sé que todo irá bien.

La cicatriz llevaba diecinueve años sin dolerle. No había nada de qué preocuparse.

Harry miró alrededor del andén, donde el resto de los padres y familiares se movían hacía la salida del andén 9 y 3/4; Ron y Hermione se acercaron, junto con Teddy que caminaba más atrás y parecía estar con la mirada perdida, Harry sonrió al saber la razón de aquella ensoñación gracias tanto por su propia experiencia como el chisme de James.

―Este año va a ser más aburrido ―le comentó Lily a Teddy.

―Todavía no me he ido a Hogwarts ―replicó Hugo ofendido por el comentario de Lily.

―Aún así ―suspiro Lily dramáticamente―, papá está siempre ocupado con el nuevo caso como Teddy, mamá está ocupada con las entrevistas que tiene que hacer, Al y Rose se han ido, ahora solo quedamos nosotros solos.

―Pensé que te gustaba la entrevista que estaba haciendo ―comentó Ginny mirando a su hija con una sonrisa.

Lily se encogió de hombros, dio unos pequeños saltitos y quedo de espaldas a pared de salida del andén.

―Bueno porque no te quedas con Hugo durante unos días e invitas a tus amigos, y el viernes nos vemos todos en una cena ―sugirió Harry―, ¿puedes Teddy? ―Teddy lo miró sorprendido por unos segundos, no había estado escuchando la conversación― y nos das las noticias que tienes con Victoire.

Teddy se sonrojó fuertemente, mientras que las mujeres, incluso Lily, se rieron suavemente.

―Claro, pero no creo que sea el momento, Harry ―dijo Teddy todavía sonrojado―. ¿Nos vamos? No quiero que mi jefe me odie más de lo que ya hace.

―Teddy, tu jefe no te odia, esa palabra es muy fuerte ―dijo Hermione, mientras miraba el reloj―. Será mejor que nos vayamos ya, Ron, si queremos llevar a Hugo y a Lily a casa y llegar a tiempo al trabajo.

Ginny y Harry se despidieron de Lily, Hugo, Hermione y Ron. Cuando pasaron el muro, Hermione y Ron junto con Lily y Hugo ya había desaparecido; Ginny, Harry y Teddy también se desaparecieron para luego aparecerse cerca del Ministerio. Al encontrarse en Hall entraron en los ascensores y pronto se despidieron de Ginny en el séptimo piso del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos. Teddy y él siguieron subiendo hasta llegar al segundo piso en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica.

Al salir de los ascensores, papeles con mensajes volaban por todo el Departamento y los Aurores se movían de un lado a otro. Harry ya se imaginaba su mesa de despacho repleta de mensajes y quejas de algunos aurores. Cuando doblaron en una esquina, Harry reconoció a un compañero de Teddy corriendo hacía ellos, cuando se percato que Harry estaba allí se paralizó.

―Buenos días, señor ―dijo nervioso el joven, luego susurró con voz entusiasta: ― Tenemos un llamado, Teddy. Con permiso ―y partió corriendo.

Teddy le sonrió ampliamente a Harry.

―Buenas suerte, mantente relajado y procura no contestarle a Wilson ―le aconsejo Harry dándole unas palmadas en la espalda de Teddy.

Le dio un rápido "gracias", y corrió en dirección a donde había ido antes su compañero. Harry esperaba sinceramente que Teddy pudiera salir al campo. Desde que Teddy había entrado al Departamento de Aurores las cosas no le habían ido muy bien, desde el entrenamiento para Auror hasta ahora; Teddy era consciente de que para ser Auror requería mucho esfuerzo, pero él aseguraba que Wilson tenía especial manía por él desde que había comenzado sus entrenamientos, y Harry estaba de acuerdo con él; desde el primer día de entrenamiento de Teddy, Wilson le había aclarado que no iba a tener ningún favoritismo por ser el ahijado de Harry Potter; en el momento en que él, Harry, se había enterado de esto estaba decidido a tener una charla (amenaza) con Wilson, pero Teddy, tan parecido a sus padres, le había impedido hacerlo, él quería demostrar que podía valer por sí solo. Sin embargo, casi todos sus compañeros ya habían salido al campo menos él y Harry esperaba que esta vez cambiara.

Harry siguió su camino hacia su oficina, que como ya había predicho había una pila de papeles esparcidos en la mesa. Se dejo caer en la silla detrás de la mesa y comenzó a revisar los papeles; era lo mismo de todos los días, nuevos ingresos de entrenamientos de Aurores, ingresos de las supervisiones de casas de antiguos mortifagos, ingresos de sospechosos a criminales e ingresos de arresto menores. Desde la batalla final hace 19 años la comunidad mágica vivía en paz, claro con menores crimines que eran normales en el cualquier mundo, para eso estaban ellos allí; sin embargo estaba el caso que había mencionado antes Lily. Hace menos de 2 meses había habido una susto en las noticias muggles, claro que para ellos era imposible que algo así sucediera, pero todo indicaba que era obra de un mago o bruja. La noticia decía que un hombre al despertase en la noche por los gritos de su bebé, camina por el pasillo y ve una sombra, al entrar en el cuarto de su hijo asegura haber visto al diablo, entonces decide llamar por ayuda y cinco policías riéndose del hombre entran en el cuarto, solo después se sabe que los cinco decidieron tirarse por la ventana, de los cuales solo dos sobrevivieron pero con graves problemas, los médicos aseguran que el padre no tenía ningún problema mental. Pero lo que confirmó que era acto de un mago, fue cuando algo parecido sucedió con un padre de una familia de magos hijos de muggle, el hombre aseguraba haber visto a su mujer, fallecida, viva intentado matarlo.

Por el momento él, el Departamento de Aurores y el Ministerio hacía todo lo posible para asegurar la paz en el mundo mágico y atrapar a quién estuviese haciendo esto.

Sin embargo, ellos habían llegado a la conclusión de que quizá solo eran Boggarts después de todo los muggles podían tener miedo de un "diablo" y el hombre podía tener miedo de su difunta mujer, que quisiera matarlo ya era algo más personal. Aún así Harry había preferido no anunciar nada, no quería hablar antes de tener suficientes pruebas. Por el momento se mantenían en busca de la ubicación donde podría estar viviendo el mago o la bruja.

Las horas pasaron, recibió la visita del ministro Kingsley y de otros aurores del caso, debatieron sobre la localización de esta persona y solo llegaron a la conclusión de que se encontraría en Londres, Londres; no tenían mucha información.

A eso de las 14:00 alguien llamó a la puerta, Harry miró hacia la puerta extrañado, normalmente a estas horas los Aurores salían para comer un poco mientras él se quedaba un rato más y salía media hora más tarde; sin embargo dio permiso para que entrara quien fuese. Para su sorpresa era Teddy, tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica de Aurores y miraba el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante en la sala, preocupado Harry se levanto de un salto y caminó hacía él.

― ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ha hecho algo otra vez Wilson? ―preguntó.

Teddy negó rápidamente con la cabeza y sonrió de medio lado.

―No, ese tema ya quedo atrás, Harry ―dijo Teddy todavía sin mirarle a la cara.

Quedaron sumidos en el silencio durante un rato, Harry intentaba dar tiempo a su ahijado para que hablara mientras él intentaba leer su rostro, _Si no es Wilson puede que sea Victoire. _Al llegar a esta conclusión, espero más hasta que su ahijado se decidiera a hablar.

― ¿Quieres que salgamos a comer y me cuentas? ―sugirió Harry al final, pero Teddy volvió a negar con la cabeza violentamente―. ¿Entonces, qué es?

―Bueno… ―comenzó Teddy echándole un vistazo rápido. Harry se sentó en el borde de la mesa y junto las manos― Sabes la llamada que tuvimos está mañana ―Harry asintió con la cabeza y le alentó a continuar―, bueno creo que tengo la oportunidad de salir al campo, pero necesito el permiso de alguien superior y como tú eres el jefe pensé que quizá me podías dar un empujón, ya sé que desde un principio te dije que no quería que me ayudarás de ninguna manera pero esto es diferente, tengo la información necesaria ―Teddy había dicho todo esto sin parar a respirar ni una vez. Harry abrió la boca para hablar, pero Teddy rápidamente continuó―. He estado buscando su ubicación durante casi un mes desde que la noticia salió y de que nos mandaran a encontrarlo. Esto beneficiará a todos, confía en mí.

Teddy al fin le miró fijamente a los ojos, esperando una respuesta o eso creía Harry.

―Teddy, no tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando. Si me cuentas lo que has encontrado podre ayudarte ―le dijo Harry.

―Vamos, Harry, todos saben que Wilson nos encomendó a buscar la ubicación del nuevo caso ―respondió Teddy con un todo de voz ligeramente desesperado―. ¿Qué me dices?

Harry había cerrado los ojos al escuchar las palabras de Teddy. El viejo Wilson ni siquiera le había comentado lo que estaba haciendo, pero no era eso lo que le molestaba a Harry, sino lo egoísta y cínico que podía ser ese hombre al darle falsas esperanzas a los jóvenes Aurores de poder salir al campo y menos para un caso de alto rango como era este; estaba seguro que el viejo se quedaría con la mejor idea sobre la ubicación y, claro está, iría a decirles Kingsley y a él, Harry, que él había encontrado el paradero del hombre boggart (como le llamaban al caso). Entonces, Harry se dio cuenta de algo, un error de Wilson y una duda sobre lo que le decía Teddy.

― ¿Cómo sabes dónde se encuentra? No hay ninguna prueba y no se registró ningún uso de magia en ambas casas de los ataques.

― ¿Quieres decir que era el único? ―preguntó Teddy asombrado.

― ¿De encontrarlo? Obviamente, sino ya lo habría encontrada para entonces ―respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

―No sé, pensé que no se le estaba dando tanta importancia al caso, como se les encomendó el trabajo a un grupo de Aurores principiantes…

Harry negó con la cabeza mientras hacía una mueca con la boca de decepción y luego dijo:

―Es cierto, pero nunca di permiso ni él me dijo nada de esto. El ministro, otros Aurores Mayores e Inspectores y yo hemos estado reuniéndonos para encontrar la ubicación de la persona que esté haciendo esto ―Teddy asintió con la cabeza; Harry pudo notar que las esquinas de la boca de Teddy temblaban, conteniendo sonreír, suponía Harry―. A lo único que hemos logrado llegar es que está en Londres, Londres, pero como podrás ver no es de mucha ayuda; he pensado en revisar todas las casas de Londres que haya familia con algún mago, pero sería mucho jaleo y no tardaría en huir.

Teddy volvió a asentir con la cabeza, esta vez ya sonriendo. Harry le miro unos segundos, también sonriendo y espero a que su ahijado hablara.

―Está en Maddison & Haig, Harry ―dijo Teddy ya riendo.

― ¿Qué te hace pensar en eso? Los nombres de las víctimas no tienen ninguna similitud con Maddison & Haig, ni mucho menos con los nombres de las calles donde sucedió ―dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño a cada palabra que decía. Se movió detrás de la mesa, rebuscó entre los cajones y sacó de uno, un mapa viejo, lo extendió en la mesa y siguió negando con la cabeza―. Teddy, esto no te lo puedes tomar en broma, no puedes simplemente decir que es Maddison & Haig porque tienes un corazonada o…

― ¡No es una corazonada! ―replicó Teddy todavía con una sonrisa en la boca―. Bueno, parece que sigo siendo el único que se ha dado cuenta de que en las muñecas de las víctimas muggles tenían escrito MH con sangre y el mago ha comprado varias veces en Maddison & Haig, es una tienda ―respondió Teddy al ver la confusión en el rostro de Harry―. Te lo puedo mostrar.

Teddy salió corriendo del despacho de Harry; había ido a buscar las pruebas. Esperaba que fuera cierto lo que decía Teddy, pero todavía le parecía extraño que alguien quisiera dejar una pista de donde estaba su paradero. Cuando Teddy volvió a regresar llevaba unas fotos en sus manos, contento se las entregó a Harry para que las examinara.

En la foto se podía ver el dorso de una muñeca donde estaba escrito al rojo las palabras, MH; las siguientes fotos eran iguales. Harry las examinó detenidamente, todavía seguía creyendo que no era posible que dejara una pista, debía ser una trampa.

―Teddy, entiendo a lo que te refieres y tu investigación sobre MH está muy bien ―comenzó Harry, colocó las fotos en la mesa y miró a Teddy, quien parecía saber hacia dónde iba Harry―, pero… esto puede ser una trampa, no es normal que el criminal deje pistas para que lo encuentren.

Teddy negó furiosamente con la cabeza, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro y dijo, moviendo los brazos dando énfasis a cada palabra que decía:

―Tú me dijiste que los mortifagos llevaban y llevan un tatuaje en el antebrazo de una calavera con una serpiente saliendo de su boca ―Teddy paro unos segundos para ver el rostro de Harry, al no contradecirlo continuó―, pues tampoco tiene sentido que Voldemort hubiese querido que se llevaran a todos sus mortifagos a Azkaban, si solo tenían que mirar el antebrazo de la gente.

―Es diferente, Teddy ―dijo Harry con calma―. La gente no sabía que hubiese un símbolo para los mortifagos y Voldemort, ni mucho menos que lo llevaran tatuado en su cuerpo; podían verlo en el antebrazo de un mortifago y no tendrían ni idea lo que era, un simple tatuaje muggle pensarían.

―Encarcelaron a muchos mortifagos, si entonces todos tenían el mismo tatuaje sería muy obvio.

―Ya lo sé, Teddy, pero aquello eran otros tiempo y estos son otros.

―No ―volvió negar Teddy cruzándose de brazos―. Podríamos al menos intentarlo al menos, Harry ―le suplicó Teddy.

Harry dio un profundo suspiro. _Podemos intentarlo_, pensó Harry mirando el rostro suplicante de Teddy, él era un Auror capacitado que se habían enfrentado a terribles cosas, este mago o bruja que estuviese haciendo estragos no podía ser mucho peor; el problema ahora era Teddy, porque tanto si era una trampa como si era la ubicación era peligroso, Teddy apenas había acabado sus entrenamientos y nunca antes había ido al campo. Entonces, Harry se acordó de sí mismo cuando odiaba que los mayores pensaran que él era solo un niño y no podía hacer frente a algunos problemas. Dando otro suspiró asintió con la cabeza.

― ¡Gracias, Harry! ―exclamó Teddy con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y casi saltando en un pie― Iré a decírselo a Wilson y así me elije para salir al campo.

Harry frunció el ceño, no era exactamente lo que tenía pensado.

― ¡Eh! ―Teddy se dio la vuelta desde la puerta― Nada de Wilson, él no está al cargo de este caso ―la sonrisa de Teddy desapareció inmediatamente, al ver esto Harry se apresuró a agregar con un tono de burla―. Ve y coge lo que necesitas, te vienes conmigo.

Teddy salió disparado por la puerta inmediatamente.

Harry sonrió divertido, cogió su capa y salió de su oficina cerrándola al salir. Nada más dar dos pasos llegó Teddy con su capa una mano y en la otra con un montón de pergaminos.

― ¿Qué llevas allí? ―preguntó Harry señalando los pergaminos.

Avanzaron hasta los ascensores y esperaron su llegada.

―Este ―Teddy señalo uno de los pergaminos― es la dirección exacta donde se encuentra Maddison & Haig; este otro es donde he anotado las frases más resaltantes de las noticias; este otro es mi hipótesis sobre lo que pueda estar haciendo; y este otro son las preguntas de Wilson.

Harry frunció al volver a escuchar el nombre Wilson.

―No pensaras responderlas cuando estemos en Maddison & Haig, ¿verdad? ―preguntó Harry.

El ascensor llegó, abrieron las rejas y entrar, al segundo comenzó a moverse hacia abajo.

―No ―Harry pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que su ahijado se había sonrojado fuertemente―. Bueno, pero traje el resto para que lo vieras, puede que haya más…

― ¿…Qué no nosotros no hayamos visto? ―Teddy se encogió de hombros y se movió a un lado para dejar espacio a la gente que entraba en el ascensor― ¿Qué hipótesis tienes?

Teddy comenzó a contarle una hipótesis o más bien una película, porque lo que decía era muy extraño. Sin embargo al final, dijo que su resultado era que el hombre podía ser simplemente un metamorfomago como él, que conocía los miedos comunes de los muggles y conocía al mago asustado que había visto a su mujer.

―El final no tiene nada que ver con el principio, pero… tiene sentido ¿no? ―preguntó Teddy.

Harry se quedó mirando el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas cuando las puertas del ascensor volvieron a abrirse. La idea no era mala en absoluto, si lo pensaba bien era bastante parecida a la idea del Boggart que había tenido él; sin embargo no sabrían cuáles eran sus intenciones o qué hacía hasta no saber quién era o dónde vivía. Si solo la persona hubiese hablado o si incluso tuviera seguidores, sería más fácil. Harry no sabía que ordenes dar antes esta situación a excepción de que los Aurores se mantuvieran atentos y dispuesto por si ocurría algo; pero no había nada.

Al salir del ascensor y salir al Atrio, se movieron hasta las chimeneas. Teddy le entregó el mapa de la ubicación de Maddison & Haig y colocó su dedo en la calle Bunsen Street, Poplar.

―La tienda se encuentra justo en la esquina y a estas horas deben de haber cerrado, por lo que…

―…Entraremos por la parte de atrás ―terminó Harry sonriéndole a Teddy, definitivamente Teddy era para esto y él, Harry, estaba orgulloso de ello.

Al entrar en las chimeneas ambos se desaparecieron, el mismo sentimiento extraño en el cuerpo de la aparición invadió a Harry, y al segundo se encontraban en un callejón oscuro y mal cuidado; no había nadie a la vista. Teddy le indicó, al salir del callejón, el cartel que decía con grises letras: Maddison―― & Haig, debajo de él se encontraba una pequeña tienda, que si no se sabía que existía podía salir desapercibida. Justo delante de la tienda se encontraba un hombre viejo y harapiento tirado en el suelo mientras fumaba y hablaba sobre un tal hombre y un botellazo en un bar, caminaron hasta la puerta de la tienda para asegurarse de que no había nadie y entonces el hombre comenzó a reírse y señalar a Teddy.

―Sabe usted cuando vuelven a abrir ―preguntó Teddy inclinándose hacia el hombre.

―El… bo-botelazo… ―soltó una carcajada, mostrando sus podridos dientes y su mal aliento―, Y-Yv… Yvnoeeee… se la llevará ―se llevó la mano con la que sujetaba el cigarro hasta la boca e inhaló fuertemente, al abrir la boca dejo escapar una bocanada de humo. De repente cogió a Teddy la túnica―. Tú mocoso serás… igual o peor… ―Harry empujó al viejo y soltó la mano con la sujetaba la túnica de Teddy.

―Vamos ―gruñó Harry tirando a Teddy lejos del viejo―. Viejo asqueroso ―volvió a gruñir Harry por lo bajo.

― ¿Qué quiso decir con que seré igual? ―preguntó Teddy siguiendo a Harry por otro callejón.

―Seguramente nada, está loco… ―sin embargo Harry no lo creía así― ¿Estás bien?

―Sí ―se quejó Teddy―, deja de preocuparte, piensa en mí como cualquier otro Auror, tú no le preguntas a tus Aurores si están bien cada vez que alguien los toca.

―Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo ―murmuró Harry―, pero lo intentare.

Dieron unas cuentas vueltas más y por fin consiguieron llegar a la parte de atrás de la tienda, apenas había gente alrededor salvo un grupo de hombres borrachos tirados en el suelo que jugaban apuestas. Harry se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no había mucha seguridad, era una simple puerta de madera vieja; Harry le echó una mirada a Teddy y luego empujó la puerta.

Al entrar se encontraron con unas escaleras a la derecha y una puerta enfrente, Harry cogió a Teddy por el codo y subieron los viejos escalones que de vez en cuando chillaban por el peso. Al final de la escalera había un descanso y justo después otra puerta de madera más robusta.

―Espera ―susurró Harry, deteniendo a Teddy. Levantó su varita y dijo― _¡Homenum revelio!_

Esperaron unos segundos, pero nada ocurrió. Dejó entonces que Teddy intentará abrir la puerta, pero ninguno de los hechizos que murmuraba sirvieron

―He probado todos los hechizos que sé ―dijo Teddy girando hacía Harry―. ¿Qué significa eso?

―Significa que tenías razón, este debe de ser el lugar que buscábamos ―Teddy sonrió un poco, pero no parecía tan animado como hace unos minutos en el Ministerio.

Harry se quedó mirando la cerradura de la puerta, mientras movía su varita entre los dedos. Había algo que se le estaba pasando, pensó en todo lo que sabían de esta persona, en los Boggarts y en los metamorfagos; era en esos momentos que deseaba la ayuda de Hermione. De repente todo estaba claro.

―Voy a intentar algo ―apartó a Teddy del camino, dio unos pasos para atrás y corrió de medio lado hasta la puerta.

Un segundo después se encontraba dentro de un estrecho pasillo oscuro, que antes había sido blanco y ahora estaba todo pintarrajeado con rayas, palabras y manchas negras. Harry dejo que Teddy entrará primero y luego él. A medida que avanzaban por el pasillo iban notando un horrible olor putrefacto que hedía aquel lugar, sin pensarlo dos veces se taparon la nariz con la capa, pero el olor persistía. Al terminar el pasillo doblaron y entraron por un arco sin puerta a otro pasillo, donde por lo menos en este habían ventanas por donde entraba la luz; habían dos largas de mesas de madera con repisas y estanterías a cada lado del pasillo, sobre ellas había una serie de extraños artefactos, calderos, botellas de cristal vacías y otras llenas de sustancias, jarras de cristal de diferentes formas, ratas muertas colgadas en un espacio de las estanterías, pieles de serpientes, ranas diseccionadas, una base de piedra(donde seguía habiendo un polvo) y su instrumento para machacar, una serie de piedras triangulares y cuadras perfectas, y unos pergaminos esparcíos junto a unas piezas de mármol con símbolos.

Harry siguió caminando hasta el final del pasillo y echó una mirada a lo que parecía ser una biblioteca, se dio la vuelta y vio a Teddy examinando las ranas diseccionadas con una cara de asco.

― ¿Para qué querría hacer esto? ―preguntó Teddy.

Harry se encogió de hombros y caminó dentro de la biblioteca. La mayoría eran libros de magia oscura y muertos, pero lo que le llamó la atención a Harry era encontrar el libro de _Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_, para qué iba a querer esta persona un libro de niños, _¿Por la misma razón que teníamos Dumbledore, Voldemort y yo?_ se preguntó asustado.

― ¡Harry! ―Teddy estaba examinando ahora los pergaminos y las piezas de mármol―. Creo que he encontrado algo.

Harry caminó a grandes zancadas hasta Teddy e intento leer los pergaminos, pero todo estaba escrito en runas.

― ¿Lo entiendes?

―Sí ―respondió Teddy, su voz notaba angustia pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios―, Hermione sigue enseñándome más cosas y regalándome libros en runas.

―Eso es genial.

―Depende de cómo lo mires, porque lo que creo que dice no es bueno ―Harry frunció el ceño y le alentó que siguiera―. Si he entendido bien esta persona quiere resucitar algo… ―el corazón de Harry dio un vuelco, _¿Resucitar? Creo que esto es peor de lo que me imaginaba_―. Quizá pueda averiguar algo más si resuelvo esto ―dijo Teddy señalando las piezas de mármol.

―No creo que debamos tocar nada más y menos tú ―Teddy hizo una mueca de fastidio y dejo los pergaminos en la mesa― Este lugar me está dando muy mala espina. Debemos salir de aquí pronto.

―Pero, Harry, ya hemos llegado aquí, tan solo déjame descifrar lo que dice aquí.

Harry cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, luego se paso una mano por la cara y suspiro.

―Está bien, pero ten cuidado, ¿quieres?

Teddy asintió con la cabeza, corrió más cerca de la mesa pero, como era típico de Teddy, tropezó con algo e intento cogerse de la mesa para mantener el equilibrio pero las piezas cayeron. Harry se apresuro al lado de Teddy y lo empujo atrás de él; espero pero nada ocurrió.

―Te estás volviendo un poco paranoico ―rió Teddy.

―Y tú muy confiado. Teddy, hay que mantenerse alerta, cualquier podías haber sucedido ahora ―le regañó Harry.

Teddy se encogió de hombros y recogió las piezas. Harry se mantuvo atento por si algo ocurría, mientras Teddy intentaba descifrar ahora como iban colocadas. No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero parecían años y Harry estaba empezando a cansarse. No fue hasta cuando el pasillo estaba empezando a pintarse de naranja, cuando Teddy por fin había terminado.

―No sé si tiene mucho sentido, pero dice: _cuerpo y alma unidos en un tiempo por otro ser_. ¿Qué crees que significa? Parece como si estuviera invocando algo…

Pero Teddy no pudo terminar de hablar, en ese mismo instante las piezas empezaron a brillar cegadoramente poco a poco. Harry empujó a Teddy fuera del camino y se coloco delante de él con la varita alzada, pero algo le decía que la varita no le ayudaría.

― ¡CORRE! ―gritó Harry, cuando empezó a sentir que el suelo temblaba.

Todo empezó a dar vueltas, le faltaba el aire parecía que a medida que daba más vueltas sentía más una opresión en los pulmones que le impedía respirar, de repente sintió mucho frío y una inmensa tristeza le invadió, no sabía que estaba sucediendo; luego escucho un grito a lo lejano, su primer pensamiento fue en Teddy tenía que ayudarlo, pero estaba muy cansado… y se dejo caer en un líquido viscoso que tambaleaba y traqueteaba.

_**AOT**_

_Hola, sí he vuelto con una nueva historia y está es sobre viajes en el tiempo, y como dice el resumen Harry volverá a ser un niño de 13 años, pero este no es un fic como todos los demás que tienen que arreglar el futuro, este tiene un secreto oscuro que en cierto sentido puede que ayude a Harry o puede que no. Los primeros capítulos, Harry debatirá qué hacer: si debe cambiar el futuro o no y de cómo ayudara a Sirius. A medida que vaya avanzando en la historia realizare unas encuestas para que vosotros también decidáis como queréis que vaya este fic, y por supuesto también se aceptan ideas._

_Espero que os haya gustado y que me comentéis y me digáis si debo seguir o no._

_P.D.: para los que haya leído Maldición de una Serpiente, les aseguro que sigo trabajando en los puntos de vista de Lily, James, Sirius y Remus cuando Harry se enfrenta a Voldemort en Gringotts._


	2. Capítulo 2

_¡Sigo viva! Gracias a: Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay, yami-702, Jazmin-Black, Marauders G.W, Shanon Lils, Aristocrata UK I, 3vans, tucker, Mawi, Arhis, MaratinaVolturiPotter, Smithback, serenity-princess._

**Aclaraciones:**_La__ letra en cursiva son los pensamientos de Harry o recuerdos, los "―AOT―" son cambios de tiempos muy largos, como al día siguiente o una semana._

**Spoilers: **_Séptimo libro, Tercer libro. __P.D.: ¿realmente existen personas en esta página que no se hayan leído los libros?_

**Disclaimer:****Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a J.K. Rowling ni nada de lo que reconozcáis.**

_Alma en Otro Tiempo_

_Capítulo II: No es por los Dementores_

_Actualización: 03/09/2011_

Se dejó caer en un líquido viscoso que tambaleaba y traqueteaba, a lo lejos oyó un aterrorizado grito de súplica. Sus pensamientos le llevaron a Teddy y quiso salir de este estupor para poder ayudarlo. Intentó mover los brazos, pero no pudo. El pánico empezó a crecer dentro de él, al sentirse tan vulnerable y pequeño.

― ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¿Estás bien?

Alguien le estaba dando bofetadas en la cara. Lentamente abrió los ojos. Sobre él había algunas luces, el suelo sobre el que estaba tendido, temblaba.

Miró a su alrededor y se asustó al ver una versión extraña de sus sobrinos arrodillados a su lado. Al echar una mirada por detrás de Hugo y de Rose reconoció los asientos acolchonados, las ventanas, la puerta y las paredes de los compartimientos del Expreso de Hogwarts.

― ¿Hugo, qué haces aquí? ―preguntó Harry tocándose la frente cubierta de sudor frío.

― ¿Quién es Hugo? ¿Te encuentras bien? ―preguntó Hugo o el chico parecido a su sobrino.

Harry se incorporó apoyándose en los codos y miró al chico, abrió la boca para contestar pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de un chasquido. Al mirar en dirección de dónde provenía el sonido casi le da un infarto; de todas las personas que esperaba ver no era esta.

Remus Lupin se encontraba parado enfrente de él, vivo y entregándole un trozo de chocolate. Vio sus labios moverse diciendo algo, pero tan solo pudo escuchar el martilleó de la sangre en sus oídos. La imagen de la cara pálida y sin vida de Remus vino a sus ojos en un instante como si fuese ayer mismo que lo había visto muerto en el gran comedor. El hombre vestía una túnica muy raída y parcheada. ¿Qué tipo de crueldad era esta? Y ¿dónde estaba Teddy?

Vio al hombre moverse más cerca de él y, aunque sus instintos le decían que confiara en este hombre, sacó su varita rápidamente y le apuntó hacia el corazón.

― ¿Quién eres? ―su voz había temblado al decir esto, pero mantuvo su mano firme.

― ¡Harry! ¿Qué haces? ―gritó una voz chirriante en su oreja.

Sonaba igual a la voz de Hermione cuando era más pequeña y los reñía, pero era imposible… ¿o sí?

―Soy Remus Lupin, el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Harry ―dijo el hombre arrodillándose delante de Harry―. ¿Cómo te sientes?

El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco al escuchar la voz de Remus. Al volver a mirar el compartimiento sintió ganas de vomitar al sentir la sensación de déjà vu. No eran sus sobrinos los que estaban arrodillados a su lado si no Hermione y Ron, y más atrás no eran sino Ginny y Neville.

Al volver a posar su mirada en Lupin las ganas de vomitar aumentaron, echando a un lado la cabeza y bajando la mano que sostenía su varita, vomitó.

Su respiración era entrecortada y su vista nublada, cuando terminó de vomitar. No entendía que pasaba con su cuerpo, lo sentía extraño y débil.

Sintió unos brazos gruesos levantarlo en el aire por el tórax y por debajo de las rodillas. Harry intentó resistirse pero su cuerpo apenas podía moverse por el cansancio. Murmurando y gimiendo palabras inteligibles, se dejó vencer y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido con el bamboleó de los pasos del hombre.

―AOT―

Los vivos no pueden resucitar, no se puede hacer poción multijugos de alguien ya muerto, no existen pociones que te hagan joven, no puedes ser sólido en un recuerdo, sin embargo sí que puedes viajar en el tiempo y sí que puedes tener alucinaciones. Harry estaba más a favor de haber tenido una alucinación, _quizá aquella luz fuese algún tipo de hechizo que te hace tener alucinaciones de tu pasado… pensándolo mejor puede haber sido un sueño_.

Se encontraba tendido en algo acolchado, presumiblemente una camilla, con los brazos a sus costados, el peso de las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz y con una fuerte opresión en el pecho que le impedía respirar bien. A su alrededor se escuchaban susurros, pero no podía entender nada de lo que decían con el martilleo de sangre en sus oídos. No sabía bien lo que había pasado en aquel tren, salvo que había sido imprudente y débil al no poner resistencia contra aquel hombre, _¿qué tipo de Jefe de auror se supone que soy? si ni siquiera puedo defenderme de un hombre sin caer rendido._ No era para alardear ni nada, pero había pasado por peores situaciones como auror y había logrado ponerse en pie y luchar.

Meneó la cabeza y dejó esos pensamientos, tenía que concentrarse en lo que era más importante en esos momentos, si es que no quería seguir metiendo más la pata.

― ¿Teddy? ―murmuró Harry, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

Los susurros pararon y quedó un denso silencio. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió un frío material entre sus labios entreabiertos, al segundo se encontraba saboreando un líquido espeso con sabor a chocolate ranció y otras sabores asquerosos que no identifico. Movió violentamente la cabeza hacía un lado y escupió el líquido.

― ¡Sr Potter! Quédese quieto y beba.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al reconocer la voz de Pomfrey, la sanadora que había trabajado en Hogwarts antes de retirarse, es decir, hace tan solo unos años. La mujer se veía más joven desde la última vez que la había visto. Las patas de gallo alrededor de sus ojos seguían allí pero menos profundas, las líneas de expresión alrededor de su boca y en su frente ya no estaban, y su cuerpo volvía a ser ágil.

Pomfrey volvió a empujar el líquido por la boca de Harry, ignorando la mirada de sorpresa que éste tenía. Molesto de que Pomfrey le estuviese dando el remedio como si fuese un niño, le arrebató el vaso de las manos de Pomfrey y se bebió de un tragó la poción. El efecto funcionó al instante; sintió su cuerpo enérgico otra vez, su mente volvía a despejarse y lo mejor era que la opresión que había estado teniendo en el pecho había desaparecido.

― ¿Cómo te encuentras, Potter? El profesor Lupin llegó aquí con usted antes de que el tren llegará, dijo que se había desmayado y había quedado en shock en el tren a causa de un dementor ―dijo Minerva, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y un brillo de preocupación en sus ojos.

― ¿Qué? ―preguntó Harry estúpidamente.

―El dementor, la cosa que se subió al tren ―respondió Hermione suavemente―. Cuando entró, te quedaste rígido, te caíste del asiento y empezaste a agitarte…

― ¡De veras! ―resopló Pomfrey mientras cogía el vaso de las manos de Harry―, poner dementores en un colegio donde hay niños tan delicadas como este… si ya de por si son seres terribles para nosotros…

Harry dejó de escuchar lo estaba diciendo Pomfrey. Las palabras de Hermione y de Pomfrey resonaban en su cabeza recordándole lo que había sucedido al principio de su tercer año en Hogwarts. Se miró las manos y su cuerpo como si fuese alguno nuevo, y en cierto sentido lo era, todo en él volvía a ser pequeño, flaco y escuálido. Al igual que sus amigos, él volvía a ser joven.

Supuso que los demás se habían dado cuenta que él se había ido entre sus pensamientos, porque cuando salió de su estupor Ron estaba chasqueando los dedos delante de sus ojos.

― ¿Qué sucede con él, Pomfrey? ―preguntó Minerva.

―Parece seguir en estado de shock. Nunca he visto esto como una reacción a los dementores, pero Potter es siempre muy inusual ―respondió Pomfrey con los labios fruncidos.

―Ya había advertido yo a Dumbledore que era una locura permitir que esas criaturas rondaran los terrenos de Hogwarts, quién sabe a quién más le afectará tanto…

Harry negó rápidamente con la cabeza y se sentó recto en la cama. Su corazón latió con fuerza contra su pecho, no estaba seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sin embargo no perdía nada con preguntar, después de todo Minerva acababa de mencionarlo.

―No… no tiene nada que ver con los dementores―dijo Harry. Sopesó las palabras que podía utilizar para no sonar ni rudo ni infantil―. Me gustaría poder hablar con Dumbledore, si no es mucha molestia.

McGonagall se le quedó mirando durante unos segundos con esa típica mirada estricta en sus ojos; sin embargo Harry no apartó la mirada.

―Cualquier cosa que quiera decirle a Dumbledore me lo pude decir a mí, Potter.

―No se ofenda, pero creo que solo Dumbledore tiene la respuesta para mi situación ―respondió Harry con voz fina e infantil.

Al lado de la profesora McGonagall, Ron y Hermione le miraban preocupado.

― ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con otra de vuestras aventuras? ―preguntó McGonagall irritada, pasó la mirada por Harry, Ron, Hermione y otra vez a Harry. Al ver que ninguno respondía -por diferentes razones- suspiró y dijo: ―. Tendrá que esperar a que termine el banquete.

Ron y Hermione se acercaron a la cama y empezaron a hacerle preguntas en susurros, mientras la profesora McGonagall los miraba atentamente:

― ¿Para qué quieres ver a Dumbledore?, ¿Seguro que no son los dementores?, no tendrá nada que ver con Black, ¿verdad, Harry?, ¿tendremos una nueva aventura?... ¡Ron!

Las preguntas venían tan rápido que Harry no tenía tiempo para responder o si quiera procesar la pregunta, aunque tampoco tenía planeado contarles nada a ninguno de los dos hasta que estuviese seguro y menos bajo la vigilancia de McGonagall y Pomfrey.

McGonagall intervino entonces, asegurándose de que no tuvieran tiempo para planear nada precipitado o peligroso.

―Sr. Weasley será mejor que regresé al banquete si quiere comer algo ―Ron le echó un último vistazo a Harry, deseándole que se mejorara y caminó hacia la puerta esperando a Hermione―. Vaya yendo Sr. Weasley, primero tengo que hablar con al Srta. Granger sobre su horario.

Ron vaciló unos segundos y asintió con la cabeza, empujó la puerta con una mano y salió de la enfermería. Hermione le dedicó una última mirada, también deseándole que se mejorara, y siguió a McGonagall fuera.

Harry se quedó mirando la puerta por donde había salido, pensando en los últimos acontecimientos.

Su corazón seguía latiendo fuerte, pero no era por el miedo de dónde se encontraba sino dónde estaba Teddy. No sabía si lo había salvado de aquella extraña luz que habían emitido aquellas piezas de runas. La simple idea de que pudiese estar herido o en peligro le ponía los nervios de punta, sabía que Teddy ya era lo suficiente mayor para cuidar de sí mismo, pero no podía evitar no preocuparse por él cuando lo había querido como a su propia familia. Lo primero sería…

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados abruptamente por el sonido de un fuerte CRAC a su lado, saltando levemente y sacando su varita instintivamente señaló a un pequeño elfo que se había aparecido allí con una bandeja de comida.

―Siento haberlo asustado, señor… ―susurró el pequeño elfo, abriendo los ojos exageradamente y bajando las puntiagudas orejas.

―No hay nada que sentir ―replicó Pomfrey seriamente―, pensé que nunca iba a salir de dentro de su cabeza.

Harry volteó los ojos ante las palabras de Pomfrey. Antes se molestaba por los comentarios de la mujer, pero ahora prefería ignorarla o reírse con ella.

El pequeño elfo colocó la bandeja de comida sobre una plataforma sobre sus rodillas y con otro CRAC desapareció. Pomfrey, que había salido momentáneamente de la sala, regresó con una jarra grande de chocolate negro.

―El chocolate negro es uno de los mejores chocolates para rehabilitar a personas en casos de contacto o en tu caso, grave reacción a los dementores ―dijo la Sra. Pomfrey al ver la mueca de disgusto de Harry. No era el más aficionado al chocolate, pero definitivamente odiaba el chocolate negro ―, debido a su gran concentración de cacao. Ahora, una vez que termine de cenar quiero que se beba todo este chocolate y descanse.

Con una última mirada, la Sra. Pomfrey se dio la vuelta y se fue directo a su oficina.

Harry dio un suspiro y cogió los cubiertos para comenzar a comer. Levantó el pollo con el tenedor y lo inspeccionó con cuidado, tras no encontrar nada extraño cortó un pedazo y se lo metió a la boca, espero a que algo pasase pero nada sucedió. Sin embargo, no se relajó; cada alimento lo inspeccionaba con cuidado, incluso el pastel de carne lo despedazó con el tenedor. Al terminar de comer no pudo evitar pensar que Teddy y Ginny habían tenido razón al decirle que estaba un poco paranoico.

No podía evitar ser paranoico con todo lo que había vivido y por si fuera poco, esta situación no lo estaba mejorando nada. Sin embargo el ser paranoico y el tener tanta experiencia, no le había salvado. Por ejemplo, primero no debió haberse dejado llevar por la euforia de Teddy, segundo haber impedido que Teddy se acercase a las runas y tercero debió haberse defendido. _¿Y cómo ibas a hacerlo? _Le recordó una pequeña voz dentro de su cabeza. Tenía razón. No es que se hubiese dejado llevar por la euforia de Teddy, sino que se había acordado de cuando él había tenido quince años y quería que lo dejaran de tratar como un niño; y no había logrado defenderse al haber visto a un ser querido quién había muerto hace más de diecinueve años.

Harry dio un suspiro y se llevó una mano a la frente, donde se tocó la cicatriz en forma de relámpago.

Todo apuntaba a un viaje en el tiempo, si fuese una alucinación ya hubiese sido torturado o algo así. Él no sabía mucho sobre los viajes en el tiempo, salvo la principal regla gracias a Hermione: no intervenir en la línea de tiempo; y esa ya la había infringido. Y la única manera que él conocía para viajar en el tiempo era con el giratiempo y no había intervenido allí… a menos que quizá las runas llevaran algún tipo de polvo del tiempo encima y con unas cuantas palabras pudiese viajar entre el espacio y el tiempo. Él no sabía mucho sobre esto, quién tenía conocimiento sobre esto era Hermione.

La respuesta la tendría Dumbledore o al menos eso seguía pensando él. A pesar de los años él seguía siendo fiel a Albus Dumbledore y eso era lo que más temía; él había hallado sus maneras para encontrar las respuestas a sus problemas y ahora que había el más mínimo atisbo de que pudiese volver a hablar con él y guiarlo, ¿iba a dejarse?

― ¡Buenas Noches, Sr. Potter! ―dijo una voz jovial a su lado.

Harry dio un respingo saltando levemente, hizo el amago de levantar su varita que seguía en su lado pero al levantar la vista quedó paralizado. Con una barba larga plateada, una nariz torcida y unos ojos azules debajo de unas gafas en media luna, era nada menos que Albus Dumbledore su antiguo director y mentor.

― ¿Cómo se encuentra? ―preguntó Albus. Harry no respondió, seguía en estado de shock, después de todo nunca pensó que los ojos de Dumbledore volvieran a mirarlo de aquella manera; bueno excepto su retrato en la oficina de Hogwarts, pero no era lo mismo. Al no responder, Dumbledore continuó― La profesora McGonagall me comentó lo que sucedió en el tren de Hogwarts, Harry. No me gusta mucho menos que a ti o a cualquiera, pero con todo este lío el Ministerio quiere proporcionar protección ―suspiró Dumbledore―. Los dementores… unas criaturas temibles y singulares, debo decir.

Harry había comenzado a salir de aquella conmoción y logró encogerse de hombros, no estaba seguro de que comentar ante aquel comentario tan… "singular".

―Pero no es por los dementores que quieres hablar ―afirmó Dumbledore, mirándolo con aquellos ojos azules que le hacían sentirse examinado por rayos X― ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Harry?

Harry asintió con la cabeza lentamente con la mandíbula apretada fuertemente. _¿Por dónde comenzar? Todo esto es un disparate_, gruñó Harry mentalmente.

―Tiene razón, no es por los dementores. En definitiva, hay algo que tengo que decirle ―Harry se pasó la mano por el cuello y continuó―. No sé cómo decirlo, pero creo que he viajado en el tiempo ―esperó alguna reacción de Dumbledore, sin embargo éste se mantuvo callado y mirándolo fijamente. ―, sigo siendo yo, quiero decir, sigo siendo Harry pero… dentro del… cuerpo de mi antiguo yo de trece años ―vaciló Harry. Ni el mismo se hubiese creído la historia, era totalmente inverosímil, pero por eso mismo contaba con Dumbledore.

Se mantuvieron en un largo silencio, mirándose a los ojos sin vacilar. Harry estaba agradecido de que por lo menos no había aquel brillo como llama azul frío, que solo había visto en los ojos de Dumbledore cuando éste se enojaba.

― ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió para que viajaras en el tiempo?

Harry procedió a contarle lo sucedido en Maddison & Haig sin mencionar, que Teddy fuera su ahijado sino un simple compañero, y que él fuera el Jefe de Aurores. Después de contarle un pequeño resumen de lo que había sucedido, procedió a contarle lo que sucedió al despertar.

―…Supongo que la causa de que vomitara y me desmayara se debía también a los efectos que el dementor dejo en este cuerpo y el verlos a todos tan jóvenes en el expreso de Hogwarts ―dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros―. Al encontrarme aquí reconocí los comentarios de la Sra. Pomfrey, de Hermione y de la profesora McGonagall, de mi tercer año en Hogwarts…

― ¿Así que todo está sucediendo igual? ―preguntó Dumbledore con el entrecejo levemente fruncido.

―No ―negó Harry haciendo una mueca con la boca―. Después de que el dementor fuera expulsado por L- el profesor Lupin, comimos chocolate y al llegar a Hogwarts la profesora McGonagall me llevó con la Sra. Pomfrey, pero yo ya estaba bien y pude ir al banquete de bienvenida. Sin duda quedarme en la enfermería toda la noche no estaba en mi línea de tiempo.

Dumbledore dio un suspiro y por un momento Harry pensó que lo estaba viendo igual que cuando murió; más viejo y arrugado. Sintió una pequeña punzada de culpabilidad de haber ocasionado esto, pero había aprendido a decir las cosas en vez de cargar él mismo con el peso.

― ¿Qué veo cuando me miró al espejo? Es solo por precaución ―advirtió Dumbledore―, Harry, puedo ver que eres tú pero mejor prevenir que luego lamentar.

―Lo comprendo, profesor ―asintió Harry y con una pequeña sonrisa respondió―. Se ve a sí mismo con un buen par de gruesos calcetines, pero, perdona si me equivoco, creo que ve a su hermana Ariana y a su familia felizmente viva.

Harry vio un cambio brusco en los ojos de Dumbledore; por primera vez Harry pudo ver sorpresa y tristeza en los ojos y el rostro del profesor Dumbledore, claro que una vez lo había visto de esta manera pero aún en estos tiempos se preguntaba si había sido real. Dumbledore se cogió del reposabrazos de una silla y se sentó en ella con lentitud y con la mirada perdida en la pared de enfrente, se llevó ambas manos a la cara, ocultándola parcialmente. Por un segundo, Harry creyó ver una lágrima caer por la mejilla de Dumbledore, pero en ese momento apartó las manos de su rostro y pudo comprobar que ninguna lágrima había sido derramada, aún.

―Lo siento ―se disculpó Harry cuando Dumbledore volvió a mirarlo.

―Tranquilo ―suspiró Dumbledore―, supongo que algún día se haría luz. No espero que no me juzgues, Harry…

―No lo hago, profesor, una vez lo hice, pero era muy joven y estaba con la cabeza caliente ―dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros y mostrando una leve sonrisa.

―Gracias, Harry, definitivamente eres un chico muy valiente y con un gran corazón ―dijo Dumbledore. El chico puso los ojos en blanco sin dejar de sonreír y, nunca lo admitiría, encantado por el comentario.―. Deberías beberte eso, Harry, sino quieres que Pomfrey nos mate ―rió.

No le apetecía nada tomarse aquella palangana de chocolate negro por mucho que le ayudara, y a decir verdad se encontraba muy bien. Sabiendo por experiencia de lo que era capaz la Sra. Pomfrey, cogió la jarra con ambas manos y bebió un sorbo. Sabía a diablos, demasiado amargo, no podía entender cómo a Teddy le pudiese gustar. Tomando una bocanada de aire, mantuvo el aire y se bebió un gran trago de chocolate negro.

―Creo que por el momento esto bastará ―dijo Harry haciendo una mueca de asco con la boca―. ¿Así que me cree?

―Ciertamente es algo complicado, Harry ―respondió Dumbledore ya con su peculiar brillo en los ojos―, pero no negaré que no te crea. Los años que llevo vivo nunca he escuchado o visto que las almas se intercambiaran en el tiempo; normalmente el viajero en el tiempo llega al futuro o al pasado con su cuerpo sólido.

―Pero quizá sea la desventaja de viajar con runas, ¿no cree? ―preguntó Harry sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso, si Dumbledore no sabía la respuesta ¿quién la sabría? _Quizá en el futuro sepan la respuesta, además en este tiempo los giratiempos todavía no han sido destruidos, _pensó Harry.

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza lentamente mientras se pasaba los dedos por la barba plateada, pensando.

―Harry ―llamó Dumbledore de repente―, ¿recuerdas algo de lo que decían las runas?

―No recuerdo muy bien, algo de "cuerpo y alma… unidos por un ser…"

―Por un ser… ―murmuró Dumbledore volviendo a pasarse los dedos por la barba― Definitivamente inusual. Veras, Harry ―comenzó Dumbledore, al ver los rasgos de preocupación en el rostro de Harry―, a lo largo de los tiempos el Ministerio de Magia ha investigado los viajes en el tiempo, una rama muy complicada y peligrosa. No hace más de unos años que han descubierto la manera; utilizan una arena especial encerrada en una capsula rotatoria que gira lo suficiente rápido en relación a su eje, por lo tanto la arena volará en espiral dentro de la capsula permitiendo a una serie de cuerpos o uno solo, viajar atrás en el tiempo o hacia adelante dependiendo del movimiento de las cuerdas ―Harry se quedó mirando al profesor Dumbledore con el ceño fruncido, intentado procesar toda la información―. ¿Lo comprendes, Harry?

―Bueno… s… es que no sé qué tiene que ver con las runas ―admitió Harry.

―Lo que quiero decir, Harry, es que no se ha encontrado otra manera de viajar en el tiempo. La arena, la capsula y la cuerda son totalmente esenciales para moverse en el tiempo…

―Pero si las runas estuvieran cubiertas por la arena… ―interrumpió Harry― ya tendríamos una de las maneras de viajar en el tiempo.

―Exactamente, Harry, y el hechizo estaría actuando como una cuerda, sin embargo faltaría la capsula y en eso entra el otro "ser" ―dijo Dumbledore inclinándose hacia delante.

― ¿Quiere decir que no he venido solo? ―el nombre de su ahijado volvió a llegar a su cabeza alarmada.

―Tan solo es una hipótesis, pero creo que hay algo más en este hechizo, Harry. Tendría que investigar más a fondo por si encuentro algo más ―se levantó de la silla y le miró durante unos segundos―. Lamento que las cosas sean así, Harry…

― ¡Espere! ¿Qué voy a hacer mientras tanto? ―preguntó Harry con un tono de voz alarmado. Él pensaba que una vez que se viera con Dumbledore, regresaría a su tiempo y nadie más sabría sobre este incidente excepto Dumbledore.

―Sabes, Harry, los viajes a través del tiempo son muy inusuales, quizá estés aquí por una razón, para cambiar algo… ―dijo Dumbledore mirándolo por encima de las gafas―. Mientras tanto tendrás que quedarte aquí e intentar actuar como tú recuerdes, excepto si piensas que debes hacer lo contrario ―Dumbledore le guiñó un ojo y caminó hacia la otra esquina de la camilla.

Harry se le quedó mirando con la boca ligeramente abierta.

―Pero… ―Dumbledore le miró expectante― ¿puedo decirle esto a alguien más? Quiero decir, Hermione utiliza el giratiempo este año.

―Creo que sabes perfectamente la respuesta a esa pregunta. Recuerda siempre la principal regla de viajar a través del tiempo, Harry, no queremos ocasionar una paradoja ―se volvió a dar la vuelta, pero recordó algo más y volvió a mirarlo―. Mantén los ojos abiertos por si encuentras al otro ser, es fundamental saber cuál es su función en este hechizo, quizá averigüemos cómo conservas tu alma ―Dumbledore siguió mirándole y entonces dijo―. ¿Quieres decirme algo más, Harry?

Harry pensó en su alma y en alma de trece años que pertenecía a este cuerpo, también en cómo le había afectado los dementores, y en si el Horrocrux seguía dentro de este cuerpo.

― ¿Qué pasa con el alma de trece años? ¿Se ha trasladado a mi cuerpo en el futuro?

―No creo que tu alma haya viajado hacia el futuro, debe de estar en alguna parte de tu cuerpo, quizá escondida hasta que tu alma se vaya de este cuerpo ―dijo Dumbledore―. Sin embargo, eso es algo que también me preocupa, si tu alma sigue dentro no se quedará callada por siempre ―Harry asintió con la cabeza mientras apretaba la mandíbula fuertemente―. Si tienes algo más que contarme ven a mi despacho, Harry.

―Pero eso significa que Vol…

Dumbledore había levantado la mano como indicación de que se callará y, por un segundo, Harry quedó sorprendido hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decir.

―Incluso conmigo debes abstenerte de mencionar situaciones del futuro. Deberías terminar de beberte eso.

Con un último guiñó por parte del profesor, se dirigió fuera de la enfermería dejando a Harry sumido otra vez en sus pensamientos y su chocolate negro. Harry cogió la jarra de chocolate y bebió otro trago largo.

Su vida nunca había sido sencilla y ahora parecía que querían darle una segunda oportunidad para que cambiases algunos aspectos. El corazón le dio un vuelco al pensar en rescatar a sus seres queridos de la muerte; sin embargo, ¿a costa de qué? No negaba que su adolescencia hubiese sido fácil pero al final había merecido la pena, había conseguido crear una familia y era feliz, si hacia cambios ¿cambiaría ese final?

Harry dio un suspiro y volvió a recostarse en las almohadas de la camilla. Se tendría que conformar con volver a ver a Remus y a Fred vivos otra vez antes de regresar, después de todo no esperaba quedarse mucho tiempo, actuaría con normalidad y dentro de poco volvería a su tiempo con su familia y su caso. _¿Y podrás soportar volverlos a ver a todos y saber cómo morirán? ¿Incluso soportaras volver a ver a Pettigrew? _Harry meneó la cabeza despejando su mente, Pettigrew ya había quedado atrás, ambos habían quedado en paz, y como había dicho antes no iba a quedarse mucho. En la parte de atrás de su cabeza, sabía que no podría cumplir aquella promesa, porque seamos sinceros, no iba a regresar pronto a casa.

A través de la ventana, el sol cada poco iba escondiéndose entre los arboles del bosque prohibido, mientras la habitación quedaba a oscuras. Harry terminó de beberse la jarra de chocolate negro y, después de que Pomfrey volviera a comprobarlo, cayó rendido entre las sabanas.

Un fuerte "crac" lo despertó sobresaltado, su visión estaba borrosa y la oscuridad no ayudaba a buscar el origen del ruido.

― ¡Te dije que lo despertarías! No debiste habértelo traído ―murmuró una voz enfadada.

―Si no fuera por tu gato loco lo hubiese dejado ―replicó una voz de niño.

― ¿Ron? ¿Hermione? ―preguntó Harry tontamente, mientras tanteaba en la mesita de noche en busca de sus gafas.

―Aquí ―al punto Harry dio un respingo, porque Hermione y Ron habían aparecido de la nada a su lado. Cogió las gafas que la chica le tendía y al colocárselas logró ver los rostros jóvenes de sus mejores amigos―. Siento haberte despertado…

―Queríamos saber cómo te encontrabas, y como tus cosas estaban en la habitación, te cogí prestada la capa ―prosiguió Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, todavía inspeccionando los rostros de sus amigos. Era tan raro verlos tan jóvenes cuando hace tan solo unas horas los había visto mayores. _¡Vaya! Hace tan solo unas horas estaba en el futuro, parece más bien que hubiesen pasado días._

― ¿Y bien? ―insistió Ron.

Harry pestañeó rápidamente saliendo de su estupor, ambos lo miraban preocupados.

―Estoy bien. ¡De veras! ―agregó al ver el ceño fruncido de Hermione.

― ¿Y de qué hablabas con Dumbledore?

―Bueno… ―Harry vaciló unos segundos y continuó con una mentira― cuando vi al profesor Lupin lo reconocí de inmediato, era un gran amigo de Sirius Black por eso intente defenderme. Al llegar aquí todavía seguía en pánico y quise contárselo a Dumbledore, pero todo está bien ahora, me ha dicho que dejaron de ser amigos hace mucho tiempo.

― ¿Pero…? ―preguntó Hermione― ¿no confías todavía en él?

―No, no hay peros ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros―, su apariencia lo muestra todo, está destrozado.

―Teniendo en cuenta los anteriores profesores… no sé yo ―replicó Ron ladeando la cabeza levemente.

Harry volvió a encogerse de hombros.

―El profesor Dumbledore confía en él, Ron, recuerda lo que pensábamos del profesor Snape y al final terminó estando de nuestra parte ―amonestó Hermione. Ron abrió la boca para replicar, pero la muchacha lo atajó antes y siguió hablando―. ¿Así que todo este problema no es por los dementores?

―No, no es por los dementores.

_**AOT**_

_Hola! Lamento mucho haber tardado casi 5 meses en actualizar, pero mejor tarde que nunca ¿verdad? Espero que el capítulo haya valido la pena y la espera no fuera decepcionante. ¿Por qué tarde tanto? pues: muchos exámenes, virus en el ordenador, 1 semana en Mallorca, 6 semanas en Londres y bloque de autor (debido a que mi prof. de Sociales y mi prof. de Lenguaje me han dicho que narro de pena y que no tengo ni idea de cómo expresarme en escrito, como podéis ver no es algo alentador)._

_Ahora, lo importante, este fic peligra entre la vida y la muerte así que vosotros decidid- más comentarios= continuación segura de este fic ; menos comentarios= poca posibilidad de continuación ; ningún comentario= eliminación o congelación de fic hasta nuevo aviso. Siento tener que hacer esto, me gusta menos que a vosotros, pero me veo obligada a hacerlo ya que he perdido mucho interés en esta historia. Antes tenía muy buenas ideas y ahora me encuentro un poco perdida, podéis culpar al profesor de sociales._

_Espero contar con vuestro apoyo y que este fic siga a flote. Siento si es como una amenaza, pero creo que todos los escritores me comprenderán al decir que vivimos de los comentarios._

_P.D.: ya tengo ideas para el siguiente capítulo. Este año comienzo Bachillerato!_


	3. Capítulo 3

**Gracias a:**_ franlo, Fiito, xx Annabella Princess xx, Insane Potter Killjoy Way Tao, Mawi, eskarlet14, Jazmin-Black, Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay, Smithback, pat22, MaratinaVolturiPotter, dansmasenevans, Azriel, Aristocrata UK I, BeZeMi, Hermione, poliec, serenity-princess, Luna-CNT, Itsumi Riddle, Kheyra Amidala Skywalker, xOgnAdOrA, kana hatake, Marauders G.W_

**Aclaraciones:**_La__ letra en cursiva son los pensamientos de Harry o recuerdos, los "―AOT―" son cambios de tiempos muy largos, como al día siguiente o una semana._

**Spoilers: **_Séptimo libro, Tercer libro. __P.D.: ¿realmente existen personas en esta página que no se hayan leído los libros?_

**Disclaimer:****Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a J.K. Rowling ni nada de lo que reconozcáis.**

_Alma en Otro Tiempo_

_Capítulo III: Distorsión en hipogrifo_

_Actualización: 30/10/2011_

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó temprano por el sonido de los tacones de la Señora Pomfrey, sobre el suelo de la enfermería. Fuera el cielo estaba pincelado con una gama de naranjas y negros, signo de ser muy temprano por la mañana; sin embargo, Harry no pudo seguir durmiendo. Cuando la señora Pomfrey se dio cuenta que ya estaba despierto, procedió a examinarlo y preguntarle si estaba seguro de salir de cama tan rápido.

Para cuando Harry pudo escapar de las garras de la señora Pomfrey, el sol ya había salido y por tanto todo Hogwarts estaba despierto. Mientras caminaba hacía el Gran Comedor se encontró con muchos chicos que susurraban y muraban al su alrededor, estaba claro que el accidente de Harry en el expreso de Hogwarts no había pasado desapercibido y se había extendido como pólvora por todos los estudiantes. Harry mantuvo la cabeza serena e ignoro a todo el mundo, era más fácil ahora que ya tenía "experiencia" en sobrellevar sus habladurías y mentiras sobre él; pero eso no significaba que le gustara ni mucho menos.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a las puertas del Gran Comedor, se encontró con Draco Malfoy y sus compañeros, Crabbe y Goyle. Era extraño ver a Crabbe otra vez cuando la última vez había sido asesinado por fuego en la sala de los Menesteres; en cambio Draco, con su cabello bien peinado y su cara de insuficiencia, y Goyle ,con su cara de tonto, seguían iguales solo que más jóvenes e insoportables.

― ¡Uuuuuuuuuuh! ¿Así que tienes miedo de los dementores, Potter? ¿Es cierto lo que dicen? ¿Te desmayaste en el tren? ―preguntó Malfoy con malicia. Harry puso los ojos en blanco e hizo el intento de seguir su camino, pero Crabbe se lo impidió― ¡Cuidado, Potter! No querrás que haya una verdadera razón para que los dementores te persigan, ¿verdad?

Harry bufó, esquivo a Malfoy y sus malotes, que habían empezado a reírse, y prosiguió su camino al comedor. Al entrar visualizó a Ron y a Hermione sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor cerca de George y… Harry se paralizó en medio de su camino hacia ellos. Por unos segundos lo único que podía escuchar era su respiración entrecortada y los latidos de su corazón en sus oídos. Miró fijamente la cara de Fred, y trató de evitar pensar en el rostro blanquecino y sin vida de Fred en este mismo lugar hace unos años, inmediatamente sintió la bilis en su garganta y las ganas de salir corriendo de allí, después de todo ya no tenía hambre. Pero sus planes se arruinaron al escuchar a alguien llamarlo desde atrás.

―¡Eh, Potter! ―gritó Pansy Parkinson, la chica de Slytherin que una vez había sido novia de Malfoy― ¡Potter! ¡Que vienen los dementores, Potter! ¡Uuuuuuuuuuh!

Harry le dio la espalda y tuvo que ir hacía donde Hermione le estaba llamando.

―¿Cómo te encuentras? ―preguntó Hermione, cuando Harry se sentó con rigidez en un asiento de la mesa, junto a Ron―. No le hagas caso ―dijo, interpretando mal su rigidez―. Tú, ni el menor caso. No merece la pena… además no tienes miedo de los dementores.

Ron y Harry miraron sobre sus hombros al escuchar carcajadas; era Malfoy que entretenía a un grupo de gente de Slytherin con una historia muy divertida que Harry supuso que era su desmayo en el tren.

―¡Ag! Es un imbécil ―masculló Ron cogiendo un plato.

―Los nuevos horarios de tercero ―anunció George, pasándole uno a Ron―. Ese imbécil, como dices, no estaba tan valiente ayer por la noche, cuando los dementores se acercaron a la parte del tren en la que estábamos. Vino corriendo a nuestro compartimiento, ¿verdad, Fred?

―Casi se mea encima ―dijo Fred. Harry apretó con fuerza la mandíbula y decidió concentrarse en su desayuno, aunque no tenía hambre. Agradeció a que Ron le pasara su horario y así tenía en algo que concentrarse―… a uno en la sangre, ¿verdad?

―Siempre pensé que papá exageraba un poco cuando tuvo que ir una vez a Azkaban ―dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros―, pero después de haberlo experimentado, estoy de acuerdo con él.

―De todos modos, veremos si sigue tan feliz cuando Gryffindor le gane a Slytherin en el primer partido de la temporada. Te aseguro que dejara de molestar a Harry por eso y comenzara a gemir que se lo dirá a su padre ―bufó George con un tono de optimismo que hizo a Harry relajarse un poco.

Harry estaría encantado de volver a jugar quidditch en Hogwarts, era uno de sus mejores momentos, el poder sentirse libre mientras volaba era algo que ya no hacía tan a menudo, solo cuando tenía tiempo o estaba con sus hijos en vacaciones.

―Bien, hoy comenzamos asignaturas nuevas―dijo Hermione alegremente, que había estado aprendiéndose de memoria su horario―. ¡Oh, Harry! Se me olvido decirte, han hecho a Hagrid profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, nos lo dijeron ayer por la noche.

―¡Oh! Cierto, ya sabía… Me… me lo contó Hagrid en una de sus cartas ―mintió Harry al ver el rostro de Hermione.

―Hermione ―dijo Ron frunciendo el entrecejo, que no había estado escuchando de lo que hablaban y estaba mirando detrás de ella―, se han confundido con tu horario. Mira, te han apuntado para unas diez asignaturas al día. No hay tiempo suficiente.

―Lo tengo todo controlado. Lo he hablado ya con la profesora McGonagall.

―Pero mira ―dijo Ron riendo―, ¿ves la mañana de hoy? A las nueve Adivinación y Estudios Muggles y… ―Ron se acercó más al horario―, mira, Aritmancia, todo a las nueve. Sé que eres muy buena estudiante, Hermione, pero no hay nadie capaz de tanto. ¿Cómo vas a estar en tres clases a la vez?

― ¿Pero qué dices, Ron? ―contestó Harry rápidamente―, no se puede estar en tres clases a la vez, ni que viajara en el t…. como una luz ―dijo Harry nervioso.

―Ya sé que no… pero…

―Déjalo de una vez, Ron ―rió Fred―. ¿Qué querías decir "viajar como una luz"?

―Eh… Bueno ―esto había tomado a Harry por sorpresa, pero aun así intento combatir con el nudo que sentía en la garganta y el vació en el estómago, mientras evitaba la mirada de Fred.―, es solo física… que dice que… la luz es…

Para su alivio en ese momento entró Hagrid en el Gran Comedor. Estaba más joven, pero seguía llevando puesto su abrigo de ratina y en una de sus enormes manos colgaba un hurón muerto, que se balanceaba. Por un segundo Harry tuvo el siniestro pensamiento de que era Malfoy, _¿Por qué comparó a Malfoy con un hurón?_

―Harry, ¿va todo bien? ―preguntó Hagrid emocionado, dándole unas palmaditas a Harry en la espalda que lo lanzo contra la mesa―. Sabes que soy el nuevo prof…

―¡Hagrid! ―exclamó Harry atajándolo antes de que lo delatara―, no te había felicitado personalmente, cuando me llegó tu carta en mi cumpleaños estaba muy feliz por ti, pero con el susto del libro ―rió nerviosamente― se me fue… De todos modos, ¡Enhorabuena!

―¿Te había contado…? ¡Bah! Da igual, creo que nunca aprenderé a mantener cerrada mi bocaza. Muchas gracias, Harry. Estaba tan emocionado y nervioso que me desperté a las cinco de la mañana, para prepararlo todo… Francamente… Yo, profesor…

Les dirigió una amplia sonrisa y se fue hacia la mesa de los profesores, balanceando el hurón.

―Me pregunto qué habrá preparado ―dijo Ron con curiosidad.

―Es Hagrid, no va a traer nada que pueda ser peligroso ―respondió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros. Ron le alzó una ceja y Harry no pudo evitar reírse de que tenía razón; era Hagrid.

El Gran Comedor poco a poco empezó a quedarse vació a medida que los estudiantes salían a su primera clase. Ron comprobó el horario.

―Adivinación ―murmuró Harry con disgusto.

―Sí, lo mejor será que vayamos ya. El aula de Adivinación está en el último piso de la torre norte. Tardaremos unos diez minutos en llegar…

―Tampoco tanto, conozco un atajo para llegar antes ―dijo Harry.

―Aun así deberíamos irnos, por si acaso ―replicó Hermione.

Hermione y Ron terminaron aprisa el desayuno, Harry ya había dejado de insistir en comer. Se despidieron de Fred y George, y volvieron a atravesar el Gran Comedor. Al pasar al lado de la mesa de Slytherin, Malfoy volvió a repetir la burla de Harry, éste volvió a respirar profundamente, se concentró en el atajo a la Torre Norte e ignoro las estruendosas carcajadas de los Slytherin hasta el vestíbulo.

El trayecto hasta la torre norte era sencillo. Harry se limitó a recordar los pasadizos secretos que llevaban a la Torre Norte, Ron y Hermione le seguían sin hacer ninguna pregunta. Todavía no se creía que de verdad iba a volver a estudiar adivinación; porque durante todos sus años de estudio en Hogwarts, Adivinación y Pociones eran una de sus más odiadas materias, y dado que adivinación era una asignatura electiva siempre había deseado no haberla elegido o haberse ido cuando Hermione lo había hecho, pero allí estaba él otra vez. Al menos había logrado evitar que James eligiera Adivinación ese año, a pesar de sus protestas había cedido cuando le aseguró que las mentiras y conjeturas no le salvarían en los exámenes.

―¿Cómo sabes cómo llegar a la Torre Norte? ―preguntó Ron, de repente, detrás de él.

―Lo descubrí un día que iba a visitar a Hedwig, está muy cerca de la lechucería ―respondió Harry―, escuche ruido cerca y fui a investigar.

―¿Lograste ver cómo son las clases? ―preguntó Hermione con emoción.

Harry hizo una mueca con la boca, pero Ron y Hermione iban a detrás de él no lograron verlo.

―No vi mucho, solo gente bajando por unas escaleras de caracol ―se encogió de hombros y continúo caminando.

Cuando doblaron en la esquina a la derecha, en dirección contraria a la lechucería, los llevo por otro pasillo y al encontrarse con un tapiz de unos viejos jugando Gobstones, lo apartó y caminaron por el estrecho pasillo. Al salir al otro extremo del pasadizo, caminaron por otro pasillo hasta encontrarse con un cuadro de un grupo alarmado de mujeres con miriñaque, colgado en una estrecha escalera de caracol. A medida que ascendieron por las largas escaleras de caracol, Ron bufaba y se quejaba, aunque ni él ni Hermione estaban mejor, pero por parte de Harry estaba empezando a marearse cada vez más, hasta que oyeron un murmullo de voces por encima de ellos y se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado al aula. Subieron los escalones que quedaban y salieron a un rellano diminuto en la que ya estaba casi toda la clase. La entrada era una trampilla circular en el techo, con una placa de bronce con el nombre de la profesora Trelawney.

―¿Cómo vamos a subir hasta allá arriba? ―preguntó Ron mirando la trampilla circular.

En ese momento, como respondiendo a Ron, la trampilla se abrió de repente y una escalera descendió hasta los pies de Harry. Todos se quedaron en silencio, y echando una mirada al resto de la clase, subió por las escaleras delante de los demás. El aula seguía igual que la última vez que la había visto; con mesas circulares rodeadas de sillones de tela de colores y cojines redondos, la misma tenue iluminación y calor sofocante, las cortinas en todas las ventanas y los vapores que emanaban del fuego de la chimenea. Harry caminó hacia una de las ventanas cubiertas de cortinas, seguido de Ron y Hermione, y se hundieron en los cojines de los sillones circulares.

―¿Dónde está la profesora? ―preguntó Ron.

―Bienvenidos ―dijo la voz de la profesora Trelawney de entre las sombras―. Es un placer veros por fin en el mundo físico.

No había visto a la profesora Trelawney desde hacía muchos años. Las veces que iba a Hogwarts nunca la veía, según Neville estaba más chiflada que nunca y se escondía en la Torre Norte por: _"El mundo exterior no está preparado para mí, el salir supondría una nueva guerra y una imposición para mi ojo interno"_, Harry no estaba seguro de sí creerle o no, pero dado que ella había dicho la profecía debía tener cuidado, mientras se quedará encerrada en la Torre sana y sin ocasionar problemas estaría bien por él.

―Sentaos, niños míos, sentaos ―dijo, y el resto de la clase se encaramo torpemente en los sillones―. Bienvenidos a la clase de Adivinación ―dijo la profesora Trelawney, que se había sentado en el sillón de orejas, delante del fuego―. Soy la profesora Trelawney. Seguramente es la primera vez que me veis. Noto que descender muy a menudo al bullicio del colegio principal nubla mi ojo interno.

Harry bufó al escuchar aquella declaración. Las cosas no cambiaran dentro de veinticuatro años en lo que respecta a Trelawney.

―Me alegró que hayáis decidido estudiar Adivinación, la más difícil de todas las artes mágicas. Debo advertiros desde el principio de que si no poseéis la Vista, no podré enseñaros prácticamente nada. Los libros tampoco os ayudarán mucho en este terreno… ―Harry vio como Ron miró burlonamente a Hermione, que se veía asustada al oír las palabras de la profesora Trelawney. Harry no podía recordar cuándo Hermione parecía preocupada por Adivinación, si desde el primer día había… ―Hay numerosos magos y brujas que, aun teniendo una gran habilidad en lo que se refiere a transformaciones, olores y desapariciones súbitas, son incapaces de penetrar en los velados misterios del futuro ―prosiguió la profesora Trelawney, mirando a cada una de las caras de los alumnos. Harry evitó su mirada―. Es un don reservado a unos pocos. Dime, muchacho ―le dijo de repente a Dean, que se veía sorprendido―, ¿estás seguro que tienes familia registrada en el Ministerio?

―Eh… ―Dean dejó entreabierta la boca―. Sí, supongo que sí, pero mi madre es muggle y… pero mi padre, sí…

―Yo no estaría tan segura, querido, sería mejor que lo revisaras para el futuro ―dijo la profesora Trelawney. Harry y Dean estaban nerviosos, sin embargo Harry sabía de lo que Trelawney hablaba y le asustaba que ahora, con los cambios de magia, tuviese un buen don―.Durante este curso estudiaremos los métodos básicos de la Adivinación. Dedicaremos el primer trimestre a la lectura de las hojas de té. El segundo nos ocuparemos en quiromancia. A propósito, querida mía―le soltó de pronto a Parvati Patil―, ten cuidado con cierto pelirrojo.

_Bueno, puede ser que no_, pensó Harry divertido. Hasta dónde él sabía, Parvati no había terminado ni había estado con ningún pelirrojo, tal vez su hermana gemela o su amiga, Lavender Brown.

—Durante el último trimestre —continuó la profesora Trelawney—, pasaremos a la bola de cristal si la interpreta ción de las llamas nos deja tiempo. Por desgracia, un desagradable brote de gripe interrumpirá las clases en febrero. Yo misma perderé la voz. Y en torno a Semana Santa, uno de vosotros nos abandonará para siempre. —Un silencio muy tenso siguió a este comentario, pero la profesora Trelawney no pareció notarlo—. Querida —añadió dirigiéndose a Lavender Brown, que era quien estaba más cerca de ella y que se hundió contra el respaldo del sillón—, ¿me podrías pasar la tetera grande de plata?

Lavender dio un suspiro de alivio, se levantó, cogió una enorme tetera de la estantería y la puso sobre la mesa, ante la profesora Trelawney.

—Gracias, querida. A propósito, eso que temes sucederá el viernes 16 de octubre. —Lavender tembló—. Ahora quiero que os pongáis por parejas. Coged una taza de la estantería, venid a mí y os la llenaré. Luego sentaos y bebed hasta que sólo queden los posos… ―Harry perdió el hilo de la clase, tampoco es que estuviera poniendo mucho esfuerzo para escucharla. Toda esta clase eran tan frustrante, definitivamente iba a encontrar una manera de deshacerse de esta asignatura lo antes posible, aunque eso supusiera un pequeño cambio en su línea de tiempo― ¡Ah!, querido... —Harry se sobresaltó y miro cómo la profesora Trelawney cogió a Ne ville por el brazo cuando el muchacho iba a levantarse— cuando rompas la primera taza, ¿serás tan amable de coger una de las azules? Las de color rosa me gustan mucho.

Harry bufó por lo bajo ante el comentario de la mujer, pero como es natural de Neville a esta edad, en cuanto hubo alcanzado la balda de las tazas, se oyó el tintineo de la porcelana rota. La profesora Trelawney se dirigió a él rápidamente con una escoba y un recogedor; y le dijo:

—Una de las azules, querido, si eres tan amable. Gracias...

Cuando Harry y Ron llenaron las tazas de té, volvieron a su mesa y se tomaron rápidamente la ardiente infusión.

Harry removió los posos con pereza, era tan frustrante estar en una clase donde adivinas el futuro cuando vienes del futuro, aunque claro que esta clase no iba predecir el futuro, pero aun así era ridículo. Después, Ron y Harry se intercambiaron las tazas.

—Bien —dijo Ron, después de abrir los libros por las pá ginas 5 y 6—. ¿Qué ves en la mía?

—Em… Una mancha en forma de caldero eso significa…—Harry consultó Disipar las nieblas del futuro y respondió:―Eso significa que vas a tener felicidad plena, pero para ello deberás sufrir ―Harry bostezó adormilado por el fuerte perfume de la habitación.

—Bueno, eso es bueno, supongo…—dijo Ron con el entrecejo fruncido―, pero creo que tendrían que revisarte el ojo interno.

Ambos rieron por lo bajo, ya que la profesora Trelawney pasó sus mirado por ellos.

—Ahora me toca a mí... —Ron miró con detenimiento la taza de Harry, arrugando la frente a causa del esfuerzo. ―Hay una mancha en forma de sombrero hongo —dijo—. A lo me jor vas a trabajar para el Ministerio de Magia... —Harry rió disimuladamente, cuando Ron volvió a mirar a la taza—. Pero por este lado parece más bien como una bello ta... ¿Qué es eso? ―comprobó su ejemplar de Disipar las nieblas del futuro—. Oro inesperado, como caído del cielo. Estupen do, me podrás prestar. Y aquí hay algo —volvió a girar la taza— que parece un animal. Sí, si esto es su cabeza... pare ce un hipo..., no, un chivo…

La profesora Trelawney dio media vuelta al oír la carca jada de Harry.

—Déjame ver eso, querido —le dijo a Ron, en tono recri minatorio, y le quitó la taza de Harry. Todos se quedaron en silencio, expectantes, mientras que los nervios de Harry subieron repentinamente.

La profesora Trelawney miraba fijamente la taza de té, girándola en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj.

—Un esqueleto… querido, no estás listo para lo que tiene que llegar, te enfrentaras a algo muy peligroso…

—Eso lo sabe todo el mundo —dijo Hermione en un su surro alto. La profesora Trelawney la miró fijamente—. Todo el mundo sabe lo de Harry y Quien Usted Sabe.

Harry la miró con argullo, estaba esperando con impaciencia cuándo iba a estallar, mientras que Ron la miraba con una mezcla de asombro y admiración. La profesora Trelawney prefirió no contestar. Volvió a bajar sus grandes ojos hacia la taza de Harry y continuó girándola.

―¡Ah! ― la profesora Trelawney dejó escapar un gritito―, sufrirás un gran cambio en tan poco tiempo, el reloj cobrara tu alma y antes de que puedas darte cuenta no sabrás quién eres mentalmente… ―susurró con lastima. Continuó mirando la taza, sin embargo en ese momento se cogió el pecho con una mano y gritó—Mi querido chico... mi pobre niño... no... es mejor no decir... no... no me preguntes...

―Tranquila, continué… me extraña que no me haya predicho ya mi muerte ―contestó Harry con un tono ligeramente molesto.

―No deberías bromear con cosas así, niño ―le reprendió la profesora Trelawney―. Teniendo un _Grim_…

Muchos en clase lanzaron un grito aterrorizado como Parvati, pero otros no tenían idea como era el caso de Dean, de Lavender y de Hermione.

―¿El qué? ―preguntó Dean.

—¡El _Grim_, querido, el _Grim_! —exclamó la profesora Trelawney― ¡El perro gigante y espectral que ronda por los cementerios! Mi querido chico, se trata de un augurio, el peor de los augurios... el augurio de la muerte.

El resto de la clase que no había entendido, cambio su expresión al miedo e incomodes.

―Ah, pero no tiene por qué preocuparse por eso ―dijo Harry de repente. La clase le miraba sorprendido y como si estuviese loco, al ver que no estaba asustado ni sorprendido, sino más bien relajado y divertido. Harry falló al intentar ocultar su sonrisa―, quiero decir, ya me he visto con él, así que llega un poco más tarde, lo siento.

―Pero… ―la profesora Trelawney se había puesto ligeramente rosada― querido, eso significa que dentro de poco vas… vas a morir ―intentó rectificar.

―No lo creo, sucedió hace mucho tiempo y cómo ve me encuentro muy bien a pesar de los meses que han pasado. Es más, creo que me siento mejor que nunca ―sonrió Harry.

Todos en clase seguían en estado de angustia y sorpresa, a excepción de Hermione que tenía las esquinas de la comisura ligeramente hacia arriba.

―Son sólo tonterías, además eso ni siquiera se parece a un _Grim_ ―replicó Hermione con las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo.

―Percibo muy poca aura de vuestro alrededor. Muy poca receptividad a las resonancias del futuro, querida ―dijo la profesora Trelawney rotundamente―. Aunque, en tu caso, querido, es negación de los futuros hechos que afectan tu vida. Hay que aprender a abrir la mente y aceptar las resonancias del futuro sin quejarse, no hay nada que hacer en contra ―Harry resopló y Hermione le miro divertida; al menos tenía a alguien de su parte―. Creo que hemos concluido por hoy —dijo la profesora Trelawney con su voz más leve—. Sí... por favor; recoged vuestras cosas...

Silenciosamente, los alumnos entregaron las tazas de té a la profesora Trelawney, recogieron los libros y cerraron las mochilas. Y como ya esperaba, Ron evitó mirarle a los ojos.

―Espero veros en la siguiente clase ―susurró la profesora Trelawney, otra vez sonrosada; aunque, está vez no sabía si por haberse equivocado o por el vapor de la chimenea.

Harry, Ron y Hermione comenzaron a bajar las escaleras de mano del aula y luego la escalera de caracol hacia su siguiente clase, que sería Transformaciones con la profesora McGonagall. Cuando por fin alguien dijo algo.

―Me alegro que no le hubieses creído nada de esa basura, Harry ―dijo Hermione con una sonrisa amplía en su rostro―. De veras, que predecir tu muerte con un perro es absurdo… y lo peor es que no se parecía nada a un _Grim_, sino como dijo Ron, a un chivo.

―A mí me parece haber visto algo parecido a un perro ―murmuró Ron, encogiéndose de hombros― Pero, ¿de verdad has visto al _Grim_, Harry?

―No seas tonto, Ron, eso fue solo para despistar a la profesora Trelawney y hacerle ver que la lectura de té es una tontería, ¿verdad, Harry? ―preguntó Hermione, mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

Harry se quedó calló, miró las caras de sus amigos, sin saber muy bien sí decir la verdad o no.

―Sí que lo he visto, Hermione, no era broma ni nada.

―¿Cuándo? ―preguntó Ron con los ojos como platos y la boca ligeramente abierta. Los tres se pararon en medio del pasillo, casi olvidando que tenían clase con la profesora McGonagall.

―Este verano, después de haber hinchado a Marge. En el momento no sabía lo que era, pero ahora con la descripción de la profesora Trelawney… pues todo encaja ―respondió Harry, reanudando el camino―. Pero creo que la profesora Trelawney sí que me ha ayudado a ver el futuro. Me ha hecho ver que no sirve de nada seguir en esta clase, así que pienso salirme y coger otra asignatura electiva ―Hermione lanzó una risita, mientras que Ron seguía atónito ante las anteriores palabras de su amigo.

―Esa es la mejor idea, Harry. Yo me uno a ti y consigo un poco más de tiempo para mis otras tres electivas ―dijo Hermione todavía sonriendo―. Podrías intentar Aritmancia, es muy interesante y mucho más precisa al averiguar el carácter del futuro. Adivinación es una porquería comparado con Aritmancia.

―¿Cómo vas a saber eso si todavía no has dado Aritmancia? ―preguntó Ron con el ceño fruncido.

―Sinceramente ―se apresuró a responder Harry, antes de que Hermione pudiese decir algo―, no quiero ver una materia que tenga como objetivo ver el futuro ―Harry se encogió de hombros.

Afortunadamente en ese momento llegaron a la clase de Transformaciones y todavía había algunos alumnos escogiendo un asiento. Harry escogió un asiento cerca de la pared, más o menos situado en la mitad de la clase, e ignoró las miradas de sus compañeros.

La Profesora McGonagall estuvo hablando largos minutos sobre los animagos, cómo convertirse en ellos, la magia necesaria, los registros en el Ministerio, los rasgos y tendencias de la Transfiguración a un animago y sobre el control de sobre ti mismo mientras eres un animago. Después de esto, decidió hacer una demostración de un animago. Se levantó y en un segundo se transformó, delante de sus ojos, en una gata atigrada con marcas de gafas alrededor de los ojos.

Harry sonrió débilmente ante la añoranza de aquellos tiempos, o estos tiempos. Siempre había querido ser un animago como su padre y su padrino, pero con la guerra y teniendo que seguir ayudando al Mundo Mágico se lo impidió; sin embargo, se consolaba a saber que su padre y su padrino nunca lo hubiese hecho sino hubiese sido por el problema de Remus, y dejaría aquel regalo para cuando alguien realmente lo necesitara.

―¿Qué os pasa hoy? ―preguntó la profesora McGonagall, volviendo a transformarse en un humano―. No es que tenga importancia, pero es la primera vez que me transformó y mis alumnos no me aplauden.

Toda la clase volteó a mirar fijamente a Harry, pero ninguno de ellos dijo nada. Harry miro fijamente al frente, cuando Hermione levantó la mano.

―Por favor, profesora. Acabamos de salir de nuestra primera clase de Adivinación y… hemos estado leyendo las hojas de té en los posos y…

―¡Ah, claro! ―exclamó la profesora McGonagall, frunciendo los labios con disgusto. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente―. No tiene que decir nada más, señorita Granger. Decidme, ¿quién va a morir este año?

Toda la clase la miró con los ojos desorbitados sin creer haber escuchado bien. _Seguro piensan que a Minerva no le importa si alguien muere_, pensó Harry divertido.

―Según la profesora Trelawney, voy a ser yo quién muera ―respondió Harry con indiferencia.

―Bien ―dijo la profesora, captando la reacción de Harry y la de sus alumnos―. Me parece bien que se haya tomado bien esto, Potter, porque Sybill Trelawney ha predicho la muerte de un alumno cada año que lleva impartiendo clases. Ninguno ha muerto todavía ―dijo, ahora dirigiéndose a la clase en general―. Ver augurios de muerte es su forma de dar a la Bienvenida a sus alumnos. No me gusta hablar de mis compañeros, pero… ―la profesora McGonagall se detuvo durante unos segundos, y luego prosiguió con decisión―: La adivinación es una de las ramas más imprecisas de la magia. No os ocultare que la adivinación me desagrada. Los verdaderos videntes son muy escasos, y Sybill Trelawney no… ―frunció con fuerza los labios hasta llevarlos a una color blanquecino, y cambio de tema―. Deberíais de seguir la actitud del señor Potter; os veo más asustados a vosotros que al señor Potter que es el que va a morir. Por tanto os pondré deberes para mañana, así cuando no podáis dormir durante la noche los hagáis.

Harry y Hermione se echaron a reír. Notó como la tensión en la clase disminuyo un poco, pero Ron no se veía mejor y lo siguiente que dijo Lavender, lo empeoro más.

―Pero ¿y la taza de Neville?

Cuando la clase de Transformaciones terminó, se unieron al resto de los alumnos que bajaban al Gran Comedor, para almorzar.

―Anímate, Ron, compañero ―dijo Harry dándole un cadozo en las costillas, cuando se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor―. Me encuentro perfectamente y de ese día ya ha pasado mucho tiempo.

―Tampoco tanto ―murmuró Ron obstinado, mientras se servía estofado con un tenedor y comenzaba a comer―, según la profesora Trelawney puede durar mucho tiempo hasta que llegue el día.

―No ha dicho nada de eso ―negó Hermione.

Harry vio por el rabillo del ojo como Ron se volvía rojo hasta las orejas y replicaba:

―Puede que no lo haya hecho, pero mi tío Bilius una vez vio un _Grim_ ¡y 24 horas más tarde murió! ―atajó Ron, se llevó un pedazo de estofado y lo masticó con furia.

―Pudo haber sido…

―No lo es ―gruño Ron―. Los _Grim_ ponen los pelos de punta a la mayoría de los brujos.

―Pues, eso, ahí lo tienes todo ―dijo Hermione con voz altiva―. Cuando ven al _Grim_ se mueren de miedo al pensar que se van a morir. Te aseguro que muchos Muggles han podido verlo y no haber muerto 24 horas más tarde. Además, tienes a Harry como prueba, no sabía nada y sigue con nosotros. El _Grim_ será solo un pobre perro que se presenta en más inoportuno momento ―finalizó Hermione.

Ron resopló y volvió a abrir la boca, pero Harry le lanzó una mirada de advertencia; y al hacerlo sintió un pequeño cosquilleo de familiaridad, quizá porque normalmente solo miraba así a sus hijos. Pero es que él ya tenía suficiente de esta tonta pelea, no iba a llevarles a ningún lado dado que tanto Ron como Hermione eran obstinados, y prefería verlos callados. Afortunadamente Ron se calló.

Hermione le miró durante unos segundos y luego abrió su mochila, sacó su libro de Aritmancia y lo apoyó abiertamente en la mesa. Ron clavó su tenedor con fuerza en el estofado y continuó comiendo. Harry puso los ojos en blanco ante la actitud infantil de su amigo, pero ¿qué esperaba de un niño de trece años? Seguramente su yo de trece años se hubiese puesto de parte de Ron, pero no lo recordaba muy bien. Respiro profundamente y rogo no tener que llegar a acostumbrarse a eso.

―Así que, ¿De verdad vas a abandonar Adivinación? ―preguntó Ron después de un rato, cuando estaba ya más calmado.

―Sí, por supuesto ―respondió Harry. Su amiga levantó la vista de su libro, interesada en la conversación―. Todavía no sé qué puedo cogerme, he estado pensando en Runas Antiguas y Estudios Muggles… ―Harry bebió un sorbo de zumo de calabaza― Pero creo que sería más eficiente si elijo Runas Antiguas, quiero decir, ya sé mucho sobre los Muggles y aunque fuera una materia aprobada, no me beneficiaría tanto como Runas Antiguas.

Ron le miró con la boca abierta, rápidamente la cerro y lo miró con entrecejo fruncido. Harry se sintió un poco nervioso.

―¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi amigo? ―Harry rió nerviosamente y miró ansiosamente alrededor. Los alumnos estaban empezando a salir del Gran Comedor a su siguiente clase―. Entramos en Adivinación por la razón de que sería pan comido, ¿y ahora me dices que quieres aprender?

―Bueno… ―comenzó Harry tratando de su cara más indiferente―. Solo digo que podría ser útil para el futuro…

―¿Cómo va a ser útil una lengua muerta para el futuro?

―No lo sé. ¡Oye! Simplemente quiero salirme de Adivinación y Estudios Muggles no lo veo como una idea ―respondió Harry ligeramente enfadado.

Ron se encogió de hombros, todavía con el ceño fruncido y entonces hizo algo que sorprendió a Harry, se levantó bruscamente del asiento y salió del Gran Comedor. Hermione y Harry se miraron sorprendidos.

―A mí me parece bien lo que haces, Harry… ―comenzó Hermione, guardando el libro en su mochila.

―Está actuando como un imbécil. No entiendo cómo se puede molestar por una tontería, simplemente le he dicho que quiero salirme de Adivinación, fin del asunto, no veo qué le ha causado enfado.

―Es solo que siempre estás de acuerdo con él y ahora lo has dejado solo, tanto en la discusión como en la clase ―dijo Hermione con voz suave.

―Me sigue pareciendo una tontería ―dijo Harry posando dos dedos sobre su sien―. En fin, será mejor que nos vayamos a la clase, sino queremos llegar tarde a la primera clase de Hagrid.

Harry y Hermione salieron y descendieron por el césped hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, en el límite del bosque prohibido. Al llegar hasta bajo, visualizó a los Slytherin muy separados de los Gryffindor, entre los cuales se encontraba Ron con Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas, y a Hagrid esperando en la puerta de su cabaña; se le veía impaciente por comenzar.

―¡Vamos, daos prisa! ―gritó a medida que se acercaban más él― ¡Hoy tengo algo especial para vosotros! ¡Una gran lección! ¿Ya está todo el mundo? ¡Bien, seguidme!

Caminaron durante unos segundos, atravesando varios árboles hasta detenerse en un prado donde no había nada.

―¡Acercaos todos a la cerca! ―gritó Hagrid―. Coged una buena visión. Lo primero que tenéis que hacer es abrir los libros…

―¿De qué modo? ―dijo Malfoy con su fría voz arrastrada.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Hagrid.

―¿De qué modo abrimos los libros? ―repitió Malfoy. Sacó su ejemplar de _El Monstruoso libro de los monstruos_, que había sido atado con una cuerda. Otros lo imitaron. Unos lo habían atado con un cinturón, otros con pinzas o lo habían metido a la fuerza en la mochila.

Harry no pudo soportar quedarse callado sabiendo la respuesta y viendo que Hagrid estaba decepcionado. No haría mucho daño.

―Me sorprende que no lo hayas adivinado tú, Malfoy, yo que pensaba que inteligencia y astucia eran una de tus características fuertes ―Harry sacó su libro, le quitó el cinturón que lo sujetaba, el libro intentó morderlo, pero Harry fue más rápido y paso su mano por el lomo; el libro se estremeció, se abrió y quedó finalmente tranquilo en su mano.

―¡Muy bien, Harry! ―dijo Hagrid, radiante―. Simplemente hay que acariciarlo.

La clase imitó los mismos pasos que Harry y consiguieron calmarlos.

―Muy bien, Potter. Ya eres un experto de las Criaturas, supongo que te estarás preparando para acompañarlo en la cabaña de la Monstruosidad ―dijo Malfoy con una sonrisilla.

―Estaría muy honrado, la verdad ―replicó Harry sin siquiera molestarse de voltear a mirarlo.

Vio como Hagrid hinchaba el pecho con felicidad.

―Bien, ahora que ya tenéis los libros pasaremos a la criatura mágica. Quedaos en silencio, mientras yo voy por ellas.

Se alejó de ellos y se adentró en el bosque, perdiéndose de vista.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos, cuando Malfoy volvió a hablar solo para volver a contar la historia de su desmayo en el tren. Harry le ignoró y decidió concentrarse en vigilar el lugar, no es que fuese a pasar nada, pero la simple razón de estar tan cerca del bosque prohibido le ponía de los nervios. Aferró con fuerza su varita, cuando escuchó un crujido, pero simplemente eran Hagrid con Buckbeak y otros hipogrifos. Escuchó el pequeño gritito de Lavender Brown detrás de él, mientras señalaba a los hipogrifos con emoción.

Hacía tiempo que Harry no veía a Buckbeak; no desde que este falleció de vejez hace unos años atrás. Era bueno volverlo a ver tan fuerte y con un brillo de vida en sus ojos naranja.

―¡Id para allá! ―gritó Hagrid, sacudiendo las cadenas con las que llevaba a los hipogrifos hacia la cerca. Todos, excepto Harry, se echaron un poco hacia atrás cuando Hagrid llegó donde estaban ellos, y ató los animales a la cerca.

―¡Hipogrifos! ―gritó Hagrid lo evidente, señalándolos con una mano―. ¿A que son hermosos?

Harry estaba completamente de acuerdo con Hagrid. Era extraordinariamente hermoso con sus diferente colores y su forma de mitad pájaro y mitad caballo. Tuvo un gran impulso de ir hacia Buckbeak y acariciarle el pico, pero obviamente éste todavía ni siquiera tenía confianza en él. Apretó la mano con fuerza en la cerca y se limitó a sonreírles.

―Venga ―dijo Hagrid frotándose las manos y sonriéndoles―, si queréis acercaron un poco…

Harry notó como dos personas se acercaron más a la cerca, y no se sorprendió al ver que eran Hermione y Ron. Les sonrió ligeramente, aunque Ron prefirió ignorarlo.

—Lo primero que tenéis que saber de los hipogrifos es que son orgullosos —dijo Hagrid—. Se molestan con mucha facilidad. Nunca ofendáis a ninguno, porque podría ser lo úl timo que hicierais.

Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle no escuchaban; hablaban en voz baja y eso molesto a Harry, así que les mando a callar con simple "s_sh.." _.

—Tenéis que esperar siempre a que el hipogrifo haga el primer movimiento —continuó Hagrid—. Es educado, ¿os dais cuenta? Vais hacia él, os inclináis y esperáis. Si él res ponde con una inclinación, querrá decir que os permite to carlo. Si no hace la inclinación, entonces es mejor que os ale jéis de él enseguida, porque puede hacer mucho daño con sus garras. Bien, ¿quién quiere ser el primero?

Como sabía que nadie de la clase iba a dar el primer paso y él ya sabía que terminaría siendo él, le facilito las cosas a Hagrid y se ofreció. Sintió un pequeño vuelco en el estómago.

―¡Buen chico, Harry! ―gritó Hagrid―. Veamos cómo lo llevas con Buckbeak.

Harry saltó la cerca y se acercó a Buckbeak, que estaba separado con sus compañeros. Al otro lado de la cerca, Lavender y Parvati mantenían sus manos en la boca asustadas, mientras que Malfoy miraba con la malicia la escena.

―Tranquilo ahora, Harry…

Sostuvo la mirada de Buckbeak intentando no pestañear mucho e inclinó la cabeza, sosteniendo todavía la mirada naranja de Buckbeak. Extrañamente el hipogrifo dobló sus rodillas delanteras y se inclinó profundamente.

Harry estaba simplemente feliz que de alguna manera, Buckbeak lo había aceptado con más facilidad, quizá al ver que su aura no mostraba miedo alguno.

―¡Bien hecho, Harry! ―gritó Hagrid, también entusiasmado―. ¡De una sola vez! Puedes tocarle, dale unas palmadas en el pico.

Harry no se hizo de rogar y se acercó más. Le dio unas palmaditas en el pico y luego comenzó a acariciarlo, cosa que pareció gustarle porque cerró los ojos e hizo un pequeño ruidito con la garganta. Harry rió ligeramente y paso una mano por sus plumas.

La clase comenzó a aplaudir con entusiasmo, a excepción de Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, que se veían decepcionados de que Harry no hubiese muerto.

—Bien, Harry —dijo Hagrid—. ¡Creo que el hipogrifo dejara que lo montes!

Aquello era lo que más había estado esperando Harry, poder volver a sobrevolar el lugar con Buckbeak.

—Súbete ahí, detrás del nacimiento del ala —dijo Ha grid—. Y procura no arrancarle ninguna pluma, porque no le gustaría...

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Puso un pie sobre el ala de Buckbeak y se subió al lomo. Buckbeak se levantó. Harry sintió un cosquilleo de emoción, se sentía como un niño con su dulce, volver de nuevo a aquellas aventuras supervisadas que le dan un vuelco al corazón de la adrenalina, sin tener la responsabilidad de volver a ser un adulto cuando se acabara.

—¡Vamos! —gritó Hagrid, dándole una palmada al hipo grifo en los cuartos traseros.

A cada lado de Harry se abrieron unas alas de más de tres metros de longitud. Rápidamente se aferró al cuello del hipogrifo antes de remontar el vuelo. No tenía ningún parecido con una escoba y a pesar de que era muy incómodo, era increíblemente divertido, como aquellas maquinas llamadas "Montañas Rusas" que tenían los Muggles en los parques.

Mientras Buckbeak sobrevolaba el prado, Harry cerró los ojos disfrutando del vuelo y del viento en la cara. Pero algo extraño sucedió.

Se encontraba volando por un corredor, hacia una habitación oscura que tenía las ventanas tapadas con tablas… Harry se bajó de Buckbeak, y lo vio sentarse en suelo de madera. Camino dentro de la habitación, sintiendo la extraña sensación de déjà vu. Había dos formas oscuras que se movían.

Una de las formas era alta y delgada, con cabello rubio pajoso, y la otra forma era la de una mujer alta con el cabello rizado y también rubia.

―¿Segura que se encuentra vivo? ―preguntó la voz fría de Voldemort.

―Completamente, mi señor ―dijo la mujer―. Con el escape de Black será más fácil cogerlo.

―Y tenemos de nuestra parte a mi padre, para quitarnos de encima a los Dementores por unos segundos ―dijo el hombre. Harry no estaba seguro de dónde lo había visto antes, pero la cara le sonaba parecida.

―Entrada perfecta para…

Sintió como su cuerpo chocaba con fuerza contra agua, y antes de poder reaccionar se encontraba sumergido en el agua del lago. Al salir a la superficie se dio cuenta que Buckbeak sobrevolaba por encima de su cabeza. Intentó llamar la atención de Buckbeak, pero este no parecía querer acercarse más al agua.

―Está bien, espérame en la orilla, por favor, Buckbeak ―le dijo Harry. El hipogrifo pareció entenderlo, porque volvió a desplegar con fuerzas sus alas y voló hacia la orilla.

Harry dio un suspiro tembloroso y comenzó a nadar hacia donde estaba Buckbeak esperando.

No estaba muy seguro de lo que acababa de pasar, pero pondría su mano al fuego por que fuera una visión. Sin embargo, tenía tan poco sentido que tuviese una comunicación con Voldemort cuando este ni siquiera tenía un "cuerpo". Esto no estaba en su línea de tiempo, Voldemort no podía regresar este año. El cuerpo le tembló ante este pensamiento. ¿Cómo es que las cosas habían cambiado tanto? Obviamente no era por su culpa… pero, ¿quién era aquella mujer rubia? Instintivamente se llevó la mano a la cicatriz en la frente; no le había dolido en muchos años y eso lo había apreciado mucho.

Una de las tantas preguntas que le había hecho Dumbledore ayer, ya tenía respuesta. Obviamente la mujer rubia tenía que ser el "ser", pero no entendía ¿por qué quería traerle, si sus planes podían ser arruinados por él? Lo otro que Harry había temido se había hecho ver; volvía a ser un Horrocrux.

Cuando sus pies tocaron la tierra, comenzó a caminar incómodamente entre el agua, mientras su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente. Pero cuando estaba a punto de montarse otra vez en Buckbeak, vio algo entre los árboles. Era un perro grande y negro, que lo miraba con unos grandes ojos grises. El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco descomunal, y un pequeño cosquilleo le invadió dentro del estómago y la nariz; su cuerpo tembló con más fuerza y su visión se hizo borrosa durante un tiempo…

―¡HARRY!

Saltó asustado, y entonces el perro despareció entre los árboles. Harry se dio la vuelta molesto hacia la voz que le había llamado, _¿quién quiere molestarme ahora? ¡Estaba muy bien! _Pensó Harry con furia.

Hagrid y Hermione venían corriendo, acompañados de algunos alumnos, hacia donde él estaba parado. Ambos se veían preocupados.

―¿Qué paso? ―preguntó Hagrid, asustado.

―Nada ―dijo Harry con voz rota, carraspeo con fuerza y he intento parecer tranquilo―, simplemente me resbale, estábamos haciendo una curva y no me atrevía a cogerme con más fuerza a las plumas ―se encogió de hombros.

―¿Has visto a los dementores, Potter? ¿Te desmayaste otra vez? ―dijo la voz fría y arrastrada de Malfoy, que venía caminando con tranquilidad con el resto de los de Slytherin.

Harry le prestó poca atención a lo que había dicho, sinceramente seguía un poco conmocionado al volver a ver a Canuto.

―Ha sido mi culpa, Harry, no debía haberte enviado a volar, todavía no es seguro y menos con todo esto… ―dijo Hagrid sonrosado, mientras volvía a sujetar a Buckbeak con un cuerda.

―No pasa nada, Hagrid, de verdad, solo ha sido un poco de agua ―dijo Harry, sonriéndole.

Hagrid le sonrió ligeramente y despidió a la clase, alegando que la próxima clase el resto podría intentarlo. Harry y Hermione subieron por la pendiente hacia el castillo, cuando Ron se acercó a ellos sin aliento, había estado corriendo para alcanzarlos.

―Oye, siento si me comporte como un imbécil en el almuerzo.

―Lo hiciste ―dijo Harry con voz suave―, pero de todos modos da igual. Solo no quiero que pretendas que me ponga siempre de tu parte. Mira ―prosiguió Harry, mientras subían las escaleras hacia las puertas. Una vez allí, Hermione los dejó solos―, simplemente no quiero tener que dar una clase dónde siempre estén prediciendo mi muerte y tampoco en otra donde sólo se hable de Muggles. La verdad es que no me he puesto de parte de nadie; si quieres puedes unirte a mí, si lo deseas.

Ron le miró durante unos segundos, pero dijo ni una palabra mientras subían las escalinatas.

―Oye, no me creo lo del _Grim_ si es eso lo que te preocupa. Lamento lo de tu tío, Ron ―continuó, al ver que Ron abría la boca para replicar―, pero… ¡Oye! ¿Qué te puedes esperar de alguien, que ha sobrevivido a la maldición asesina? ―preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

―Cierto ―sonrió Ron―, eres un bicho raro.

Ambos se rieron, y Harry agradeció que las cosas mejoraran entre ambos. Siempre le había sabido mal estar molesto con él.

―Gracias por incluirme ―dijo Ron sonrosado hasta las orejas y sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos―, pero creo que prefiero estudiar Estudios Muggles…

―¿Saldrás de Adivinación?

No podía negarlo, estaba feliz que su amigo se saliese de esa clase. Ron se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

Después de la cena volvieron a la sala común de Gryffindor, y se pusieron a hacer los deberes que le había mandado la profesora McGonagall. Harry no tardó en terminarlos, cosa que sorprendió tanto a Ron como a Hermione. Encogiéndose se hombros decidió despedirse e irse a dormir, había sido un día muy largo.

Mientras daba vueltas en la cama escuchó a Neville entrar en la habitación, cambiarse e irse a dormir. Antes de que pudiese pensar en cualquier otra cosa, escuchó los ronquidos de su compañero. Él desearía quedarse dormido tan rápido, pero tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza… Voldemort, la mujer y, lo más importante, Canuto. Lo primero que tendría que hacer es asegurarse de que Voldemort había regresado, luego ocuparse de Pettigrew y si eso, ocuparse de decírselo a Dumbledore; y a medida que hacía eso tenía que encontrar una manera de regresar y de llevarse consigo a la mujer.

Los pelos se le ponían de punta al pensar que Voldemort había regresado antes de tiempo. _Buscan a Pettigrew… ¿pero para qué? Es inútil..._

_**AOT**_

_¡Sí! He actualizado antes de Noviembre, xD. Justo a tiempo, no sé por qué me costó tanto escribir este cap. si es muy sencillo, pero debe ser por lo poco planificado que tengo esta historia._

_En fin, quería aclarar unas cosas: hay parejas Canon, pero no le voy a dar mucha importancia, me voy a concentrar más en las relaciones personales. Y la otra cosa es, Teddy no ha viaja en el tiempo con Harry, pero él lo piensa._

_Ahora, como os dije al principio, vosotros vais a participar en esta historia:_

_1._Pregunta: ¿Quién queréis que descubra que Harry es de otro Tiempo? = a) Neville b) Ron c) Hagrid._

_2._Pregunta: ¿Debería Harry enfrentarse al Boggart en la clase de DCAO? Si es así = ¿Debería de cambiar su miedo? ¿Por cuál?_

_Y finalmente, pero no menos importante: Agradezco MUCHISIMO al montón de comentarios que he recibido, definitivamente estoy muy feliz! Sois increíbles y no me esperaba que recibiera tantos. Así que espero que siga así, porque la historia sigue en peligro :S_

_P.D.: En los próximos capítulos haré las preguntas por mi cuenta de twitter, si queréis podéis responder allí o por comentario o por MP. Allí también podéis ver algunos avances del fic y su fecha de entrega._

**Respuestas:**

**franlo:**_ Muchas Gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado. Sí puede ser que lo hayas leído allí, hay incluso algunos que hacen comentarios en ambos lugares :) Bueno me alegro que no sea tan malo. No tranquilo no he durado tanto tiempo, xD, bueno solo un mes, no es tanto ¿verdad? Por favor, no me borres! Jajaja pues espero que te gusten todas las reacciones, creo que las más floja ha sido con Canuto, pero bueno con Ginny todavía me falta… pero creo que no le va a gustar a muchos su reacción :S Espero que te haya gustado el cap. :D _

**Jazmin-Black:** _Sí siento la espera… Pero bueno me alegra de contar con personas como tu :D que te suben la moral un montón :) Espero verte en este cap. _

**hermione:**_ Gracias! Me alegro saber que así es tu opinión, :) Intentare seguir a la altura ^^ Muchas gracias por las palabras de apoyo… Uff! Si pensarais como mis profesores esta historia estaría en la basura. Espero volver a verte :)_

**Kheyra Amidala Skywalker**_: Siento que te caiga mal Dumbledore, pero a mi sí que me gusta, pero alegro que estemos de acuerdo en que Sirius nunca debió morir. Te agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia, pero tampoco quiero obligar a nadie… tu amiga es un encanto y le agradezco mucho lo que hizo._


	4. Capítulo 4

**Gracias a:**_ MaratinaVolturiPotter, pat22, Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay, franlo, paochiss64, BeZeMi, piroemil, VeroSev, Smithback, eskarlet14,Arcangel Guerrero, Mawi, Menlis, kisa kuchiky, Ires, vico123, Jazmin-Black, angel de __acuario__, Aristocrata UK I, Yara Potter._

**Aclaraciones:**_La__ letra en cursiva son los pensamientos de Harry o recuerdos, los "―AOT―" son cambios de tiempos muy largos, como al día siguiente o una semana._

**Spoilers: **_Séptimo libro, Tercer libro. __P.D.: ¿realmente existen personas en esta página que no se hayan leído los libros?_

**Disclaimer:****Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a J.K. Rowling ni nada de lo que reconozcáis.**

_Alma en Otro Tiempo_

_Capítulo IV: Miedo Indecible_

_Actualización: 02/01/2012_

El miércoles por la tarde llegó muy pronto, a pesar de que ese día había tenido clase de Historia de la Magia por la mañana y hace poco había salido de la clase de Herbologia.

Harry había decidido ir a hablar con la profesora McGonagall sobre su cambio de clase de Adivinación, ese día. Había intentado persuadir a Ron de hacerlo ese día, pero estaba muy indeciso y él no quería perder más días sabiendo que si se hacía muy tarde, quizá no lo cambiasen de clase. Hermione había estado de acuerdo con él, y eso fue lo que le llevó a estar caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts en busca de la profesora McGonagall, antes del toque de queda. Su primera idea fue el despacho de la profesora McGonagall, sin embargo ella no se encontraba allí, así que decidió ir a la sala de profesores.

Cuando se encontró cerca de la puerta de la sala escuchó un fuerte sonido dentro. Harry sacó su varita y la empuño con fuerza con su mano, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta con cautela. Sabía que nada catastrófico había sucedido en su línea de tiempo, pera estaba empezando a sospechar que él ya no tenía conocimiento sobre el futuro, no después de haber visto que Voldemort estaba de "regreso". Harry meneó la cabeza con fuerza quitando esos pensamientos de su cabeza; no debía asegurar sin pruebas, que la visión era real.

Al empujar la puerta con la varita se encontró a Remus Lupin luchando con un… armario al final de la sala. Su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco, estaba paralizado en la puerta. Lupin siguió luchando con el armario, mientras Harry intentaba tranquilizarse, se pasó las manos por la túnica para secárselas y guardo su varita. A penas podía ver los rasgos del hombre, pero encontró acogedoramente tranquilizador darse cuenta que sus movimientos eran parecidos a los de Teddy, incluso el perfil de la nariz era parecida (que era una tontería porque su ahijado tenía la nariz de Tonks, según Andrómeda). Remus soltó un bufido cuando se percató que tenía compañía; Harry sin embargo, seguía sumido en sus recuerdos sobre la familia Lupin.

―¿Harry? ―el chico dio un respingo sobresaltado, no se había dado cuenta cuándo Remus se le había acercado tanto. Tragó saliva e intentó articular algo, pero solo salieron unos sonidos sin sentidos. Remus le sonrió levemente, cosa que hizo que Harry se sonrojara. _Dios, este cuerpo es demasiado hormonal_, pensó Harry sintiéndose estúpido.― ¿Buscas a alguien? ¿Te… encuentras bien?

―¿Qué? ¡Oh, sí! ―se apresuró de decir Harry, volviendo a sonrojarse―, solo estaba buscando a la profesora McGonagall; quiero cambiarme de clase de Adivinación ―se encogió de hombros.

Remus sonrió de medio lado y asintió con la cabeza.

―Comprensible. ¿Has buscado en su despacho? ―Harry movió la cabeza como un "sí, claro"―. Supongo que seguirá hablando con el profesor Dumbledore, al salir de su despacho me la encontré ―Harry asintió con la cabeza, pero no se movió del sitio―. He escuchado que tuviste que permanecer en la enfermería.

―Sí, bueno, pero no era para tanto, la Sra. Pomfrey siempre es muy sobreprotectora y no tenía ánimos de discutir con ella ―Remus asintió con la cabeza. El armario dio una fuerte sacudida, seguramente sería un Boggart que quería salir―. De todos modos, ¿qué es eso?

―¡Oh! Es algo que tengo preparado para la primera clase ―dijo Remus, sonriendo misteriosamente.

―No parece muy seguro ―Harry intentó imitar un tono de voz asustadizo, pero pareció más bien un tono molesto―, quiero decir ―se apresuró a decir al ver el rostro de Remus―, no es que hayamos tenido los mejores profesores durante estos años…

―No te preocupes, es bastante sencillo, basta con decir las palabras correctas, el pensamientos correcto y una buena risa.

Harry sonrió levemente. Desde el punto de vista de un adolecente sin más que preocuparse que de los deberes, era sencillo, pero desde el punto de vista de alguien en medio de una guerra o conocedor de la guerra, no era nada sencillo; como la Sra. Weasley, miedo de la muerte de su familia y seres queridos. Harry se preguntó si su Boggart había cambiado, había sido hace unos cinco años que no se había enfrentado un Boggart y esa última vez seguía siendo un Dementor.

―Suena como un Boggart ―murmuró Harry, no muy seguro sí debía hacerlo o no―, lo he leído en el libro de Defensa de este año. Cuando lo leí me pregunte cuál sería mi mayor miedo, al principio pensé en Voldemort ―Remus asintió con la cabeza y sonrió tristemente―… pero luego he pensado en los Dementores. Desde ese día en el tren no dejo de pensar en ello, en los gritos y ese sentimiento de… ―el cuerpo de Harry dio un escalofrió inconscientemente al pensar en los dementores.

Remus hizo un movimiento con el brazo, como si quisiera posarlo en el hombro de Harry, pero lo pensó mejor y se rascó el brazo.

―Me gustaría que no me afectara tanto como al resto, pero el pasado no se puede cambiar, ¿cierto? ―preguntó Harry, intentando no sonreír ante la ironía.

―Lo siento, Harry ―dijo Remus con verdadera tristeza en los ojos. Se le quitaron todas las ganas de sonreír―. Tu pasado tiene tantos horrores, que me extrañaría que no te afectara de tal manera. Los dementores están entre las criaturas más nauseabundas del mundo. Infestan los lugares más oscuros y sucios. Disfrutan con la desesperación y la destrucción ajenas, se llevan la paz, la esperanza y la alegría de cuanto les rodea. Incluso los muggles perciben su presencia, aunque no pueden verlos. Si alguien se acerca mucho a un dementor; éste le quitará hasta el último sentimiento positivo y hasta el último recuerdo dichoso. Si puede, el dementor se alimentará de él hasta convertirlo en su semejante: en un ser desalmado y maligno. Le dejará sin otra cosa que las peores experiencias de su vida. Y el peor de tus recuerdos, Harry, es tan horrible que desmayaría a cualquiera. No tienes de qué avergonzarte.

Harry asintió con la cabeza lentamente, sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos. Se humedeció los labios y se preparó para lo que iba decir:

―Eso es definitivamente lo que más miedo me da…

―Eso es muy sensato, Harry. Tener miedo al mismo miedo ―dijo Remus, repitiendo las mismas palabras que la línea de tiempo de Harry.

Harry volvió a abrir la boca, pero en ese momento se escucharon unos pasos de tacones, que venían del pasillo. Harry se asomó. La profesora McGonagall venía caminando por el pasillo, al verlo su marida se tornó severa al mismo tiempo que sus labios se volvieron una fina línea.

―Sr. Potter, ¿se puede saber qué hace a estas horas? Ya ha pasado el toque de queda y está vagando por los pasillos.

―Discúlpale, Minerva, le retuve yo. En realidad, estaba buscándote antes de encontrarnos ―dijo Remus en su rescate.

―¿Y bien? ―replicó la profesora McGonagall.

―Vera, me preguntaba si existe la posibilidad de cambiarme de clase ―la profesora McGonagall seguía mirándole con el entrecejo fruncido. Dio un suspiro. Sabía que McGonagall lo entendería―. Estoy de acuerdo con usted en que la clase de Adivinación es simplemente una pérdida de tiempo y preferiría aprender algo útil.

―Me parece muy bien, Potter. ¿Qué materia desea estudiar? ―preguntó. El entrecejo había desaparecido y ahora lo miraba con comprensión.

―Runas Antiguas.

―Bien, estoy segura de que podré hacérselo entender a Bathsheba y no creo que Dumbledore encuentre un problema ―dijo. Harry asintió con la cabeza; aliviado de quitarse de encima Adivinación―. Le hare saber cuándo todo este arreglado.

Cuando Harry llegó a la sala común de Gryffindor, estaba casi completamente vacía salvo por Ron y Hermione, que estaban sentados en dos butacas enfrente de la chimenea, y otros chicos de séptimo curso. Hermione lo miró con los ojos brillantes, expectante a la respuesta de McGonagall, mientras que Ron parecía más interesado en vigilar a Crookshanks, el cual estaba acurrucado enfrente de la chimenea.

―No ha hecho objeciones ni nada, me ha dicho que hablara con la profesora de Runas Antiguas y que ya luego me avisaría ―dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

―¿Y… ya está? ―preguntó Ron con el ceño fruncido.

―Sí, bueno, qué puedes esperar de una profesora que detesta Adivinación ―Ron asintió con la cabeza.

―No la detesta, simplemente sabe que son puras tonterías y que no debería ser admitida como una materia. Quiero decir, sé que existen verdaderos videntes, pero nacen con él no aprenden como pretende que hagamos la profesora Trelawney; es más, creo que ni siquiera es un verdadera vidente ―dijo Hermione sin respirar.

Harry alzó las cejas. Pensó en tantas profecías que había hecho aquella mujer, de alguna manera u otra se habían cumplido. Él prefería quedarse ignorante ante aquellas profecías, le molestaba que todo se hubiese basado en una estúpida profecía que se podía haber ignorado como cualquier otra. Dio un suspiro y se pasó la mano por el cuello.

―Creo que mejor me voy a dormir…

―Espera, no nos has dicho por qué has tardado tanto ―preguntó Ron.

―No sabía dónde estaba McGonagall y en el camino me encontré con el profesor Lupin así que estuvimos hablando un rato, hasta que apareció la profesora McGonagall ―Harry volvió a encogerse de hombros. Ron seguía mirándole; quería saber de qué habían estado hablando―. Solo estaba preguntándole sobre los Dementores, el por qué me afectan tanto… Al menos es satisfactorio saber que existe un hechizo para contraatacar.

―Eso es bueno ―dijo Hermione sonriéndole con comodidad―, ¿es sencillo? Quizá podríamos ayudarte a practicar e incluso podríamos aprender nosotros.

―Eh… sí, eso estaría bien, pero el profesor Lupin me ha dicho es muy complicado para nuestra edad…

―¿Desde cuándo le hacemos caso a los profesores? ―preguntó Ron sonriendo―, además de que tenemos a Hermione y no existe hechizo que se le resista.

Harry sonrió divertido, no estaba seguro de por qué estaba actuando tan amable con Hermione. Ron solo había comenzado a tener tacto o hacer halagos cuando terminó su relación con Lavender, después había mejorado mucho más con el libro que le habían regalado de Fred y George, _Un buen libro __Doce Maneras Infalibles de Encantar a una Bruja_recordó Harry con diversión.

Hermione y Ron se sonrojaron fuertemente, y ninguno de los dos se atrevió a mirar al otro.

―Os dejaré solos ―dijo Harry con picardía.

―¡No! ―gritó Ron, carraspeo con la garganta cuando se dio cuenta que había gritado y se aclaró:― Yo también tengo sueño, estaba a punto de quedarme dormido mientras te esperábamos.

Sonrojado, pasó al lado de Harry y subió la escalera a los dormitorios de los chicos como una flecha disparada. Harry miró a Hermione, la cual se movía hacia las escaleras de las chicas en silencio y todavía sonrojada. Todavía eran jóvenes y sus hormonas debían estar confundidas. Harry rió por lo bajo mientras subía a la habitación.

Ron ya estaba en cama cuando entró en el cuarto. Mientras se ponía la pijama con ronquidos como música de fondo, Harry intento despejar su mente. Él nunca había sido bueno en el arte de Oclumancia y después de la guerra no le había dado mucha importancia. Metió su pequeño y delgado cuerpo entre las sabanas de la cama y se arropó con la gruesa manta. Cerró los ojos e intentó dejar su mente en blanco… era tan aburrido, necesitaba pensar en algo; resistió el impulso y al poco tiempo se quedó dormido.

Harry se encontraba caminando por un pasillo de madera, al final de él se veía luz salir por el ras de la puerta.

_Mente en blanco_

Delante de él se encontraba tirado en el suelo un viejo muerto, tenía los ojos abiertos y sorprendidos. Harry sintió enfado ante aquella muerte, y a la vez divertido.

― ¿No te había dicho que vigilaras? ―gruñó, mirando a una mujer que estaba observando por la ventana, de espaldas a él.

_Mente en blanco._

―… ha valido para uno ―replicó la mujer sin darse la vuelta.

Sintió la sangre hervir de rabia. _"Cómo se atreve a hablarme así, esa…"_

_Mente en blanco- Mente en blanco – Mente en blanco._

―… Tu cena está servida, Nagini ―dijo acariciando la serpiente.

Notó que la serpiente estaba herida con un pequeño rasguño cerca de la cabeza. Volvió a sentir rabia… Nagini se acercó al hombre y clavo sus colmillos en la mejilla del hombre; los dientes y algunas venas se dejaron a la vista, junto con mucha sangre. Nagini siguió engullendo el rostro del hombre, hasta que uno de sus ojos se desgarro de su cuenca y quedó colgando, sintió las ansias de Nagini al mismo tiempo que sentía nauseas.

_¡Mente en blanco! ¡Mente en blanco! _Suplicó Harry.

Se incorporó sudando en la cama con la respiración entrecortada. Se levantó corriendo de la cama cuando sintió la bilis en la garganta y a lo lejos escuchó a Ron despertarse.

―¿Te… te encuentras bien? ―preguntó Ron con voz adormilada.

Harry se inclinó sobre el retrete y vomitó, expulsando lo poco que había comido esa noche. Ron entró por la puerta y volvió a intentar llamar su atención.

―Sí… solo ha sido… ha sido una pesadilla ―respondió con voz temblorosa―. Vuelve a dormir.

Ron se quejó durante unos segundos, hasta que por fin se dio por vencido.

Harry apretó con fuerza los puños y dio un golpe contra el suelo, se alejó del retrete aunque seguía teniendo nauseas. Salió en silencio del baño y luego del cuarto, bajó las escaleras a la sala común, se dirigió hasta una ventana y la abrió. Odiaba ser dominado por aquellas visiones, se sentía tan sucio y molesto. No podía permitir que se le saliera de las manos, ¿y si Voldemort lograba manipular su cuerpo como una vez pudo?, está vez no tendría a Sirius. El corazón de Harry golpeo con fuerza contra su pecho. Lo admitía estaba asustado por ello, el sentirse dentro de aquel cuerpo de Voldemort y escuchar sus pensamientos siniestros, o sentir la gula de Nagini mientras engullía a personas. Tenía que ser más fuerte que él y defender su mente.

Durante unos segundos se quedó recibiendo el frío viento contra su cara, mientras miraba la luna en el cielo y contaba las estrellas. Extrañaba su familia, los susurros y besos tranquilizadores de su esposa, sus hijos jugando de un lado a otro -aunque, claro, ellos ya estaban en Hogwarts y tenía que hacerse a la idea, excepto con Lily-… y a sus amigos mayores y maduros.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro. Estaba perdiendo en tiempo allí parado, tenía que hacer algo útil. Subió corriendo las escaleras y entró en puntillas en la habitación, cogió la capa y, deseando tener el mapa del Merodeador, salió de allí en camino a la biblioteca. Quién iba a decir que Harry Potter de trece años se escapaba por la madrugada para ir a la biblioteca; pero él había cambiado con el tiempo y sabía, gracias a Hermione, que se podía obtener mucha información de los libro.

Había tenido suerte de no haberse encontrado con la Sra. Norris; siempre había tenido la sensación de que podía ver a través de la capa. Al llegar delante de la puerta susurró: "_Alohomora_" y entró silenciosamente en la biblioteca. La tenue luz de la luna entraba por las ventanas, creando sombras extrañas y molestas con las estanterías y las mesas. Caminó hasta el final de la biblioteca, donde se encontraba la sección prohibida, sacó su varita e iluminó los lomos de los libros teniendo cuidado de coger un libro que no gritase, por equivocación. Buscaba algo que tuviera que ver con "almas" o "viajes en el tiempo" y "Oclumancia y Legeremancia", no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras Dumbledore "buscaba" una solución, esos tiempos habían quedado atrás y tenía que encontrar sus cosas; y mientras estaba en este tiempo intentaría impedir que Voldemort entrara en su mente.

Entonces, se paró en seco delante de una estantería. La simple cuestión de que tuviera visiones de Voldemort era que este tuviese un cuerpo sólido y manejable para sí mismo, no como con Quirrell… Tendría que informar de esto al profesor Dumbledore sobre esto por la mañana o lo más pronto posible. _¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpido? Tenía todas las pruebas delante de las narices, nadie puede engañar esas visones a menos que sea Voldemort y por consecuencia tiene que tener un cuerpo para hacer todo esto_, pensó Harry con furia.

Pasaron las horas mientras Harry seguía pensando en el nuevo descubrimiento y viendo libros como: _Invocaciones a tu "yo" oscuro_, _Males de Ojo al prójimo_, _Historia del Parsel_, _Creación de los Muertos Vivientes e Inferis_, _Extracción de Órganos_, _Mitos y Leyendas del Mundo Mágico_ quizá fue ese el único un poco inocente. Su varita por fin se detuvo delante de un libro que decía específicamente _¿Cómo viajar en el espacio tiempo?_ Harry lo cogió con entusiasmo, lo redujo de tamaño y se lo guardo en los bolsillos de su pijama. Pasado solo una hora consiguió más libros, _Leyes del Tiempo_, _Crono y Nornas_ y el último que le faltaba el de Oclumancia y Legeremancia; volvió a hacer el mismo procedimiento que con el anterior libro y se lo guardo en el bolsillo.

Harry bostezó cuando se dio cuenta que afuera empezaba a amanecer. Se recolocó la capa y se dirigió hacia la sala común a dormir un poco antes de clase. En su camino se encontró con Filch, pero parecía que había estado toda la noche despierto porque apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, mientras que la Sra. Norris maulló como loca cuando lo vio, por lo que, sin preguntarse si de verdad podía verlo, salió corriendo.

Una vez que llegó a la habitación, se tiró sobre la cama y una vez su cabeza toco la almohada, se quedó dormido.

―¡Harry! Vamos, llegaremos tarde y tenemos clase con Snape ―suplicó la voz de Ron.

Harry frunció el seño, _si solo han pasado unos minutos desde que me dormí_. Ocultó la cara y dio un gemido ahogado.

―¿Qué hora es? ―preguntó.

―Muy tarde, sino no estaría despierto ―dijo Ron con voz entrecortada.

Dio un suspiro divertido y por fin decidió levantarse. Ron estaba saltando por toda la habitación, preparando la mochila y vistiéndose al mismo tiempo. Sonriendo de medio lado, cogió lo que necesitaba llevar y su túnica. En un santiamén estaba listo; él estaba acostumbrado a levantarse unos minutos antes de irse al trabajo y prepararse en unos segundos.

―Ag ―gruñó Ron al mismo tiempo que sus tripas hacían lo mismo. Puso una mano sobre su estomago y se quejó―, ni quiera nos dará tiempo para comer. ¡Y son dos horas encerrados con Snape! Espero que Hermione nos haya guardado algo.

―Podríamos ir a la cocina, Ron ―dijo Harry bajando por las escaleras de dos en dos.

―Fred y George saben, pero nunca me lo han querido decir ―dijo Ron corriendo detrás de él―, apuesto a que te lo han dicho a ti.

―No, la verdad es que me tropecé con ella un día ―mintió Harry.

―¿Así como con la clase de adivinación? ―preguntó Ron alzando las cejas. El chico se limitó a encogerse de hombros, sin parar de correr por los pasillos― ¿Cuándo hiciste todo eso? Yo no me acuerdo.

Harry no respondió, después de todo no tenía respuesta a aquella pregunta y era mejor mantener la boca cerrada. Al llegar por fin a las cocinas solo les quedaban unos 5 minutos para coger la comida y correr a las mazmorras, lo cual era un punto a su favor ya que las mazmorras quedaban muy cerca de allí.

Al llegar a la clase, había una multitud de personas de Gryffindor y de Slytherin esperando delante de la puerta. Se recostaron en la fría pared de la mazmorra y cogieron aliento, inmediatamente después Ron mordió un buen trozo de un muffin de arándanos, y Harry lo imitó.

― ¿Dónde estabais? Os espere en la sala común por horas y nunca aparecisteis. ¿No estaréis tramando algo verdad?, porque estamos a principios de año y no podemos permitirnos más aventuras locas con tantas materias nuevas ―Harry abrió la boca para replicar, pero Hermione se colocó las manos en la boca y dio un chillido ahogado, se veía furiosa y asustada a la vez―. No estarás intentando ir detrás de Black, ¿verdad, Harry?

―Dios mío, Hermione, tranquilízate ―le espetó Ron, tragando un pedazo de pan tostado―. Solo nos quedamos dormidos. Dios, haces un drama de todo.

Hermione se sonrojo furiosamente y les dio la espalda molesta.

―Siento por preocuparme por vosotros. La próxima vez me lo pensaré mejor ―dijo Hermione fríamente.

―Ya se le pasará. Es más exagerada ―bufó Ron, terminando de comer.

El profesor Snape abrió la puerta de clase y el pasillo quedó en silencio, cada uno de ellos entró en la clase en silencio para no hacer enfurecer a Snape, a excepción de los alumnos de Slytherin. Snape era el jefe de la casa de Slytherin y siempre favorecía a los suyos.

Ron y Harry se sentaron juntos en una mesa, mientras que Hermione se sentó sola en la parte de delante de la clase. Cuando Harry vio a Neville entrar en la habitación, llamó su atención y le incito a sentarse a su lado. El chico regordete y torpe sonrió ampliamente y fue a sentarse a su lado; Harry quería darle una oportunidad a Neville, se merecía demostrar quién era y demostrar lo valiente que era. Además, podría ayudar a Neville con su poción y que no fuese humillado por Snape.

Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle entrar con arrogancia a la mazmorra pocos minutos después, no parecían nada preocupados por haber llegado tarde. Snape les indicó que se sentarán y, para molestia de Harry, los únicos puestos libres estaban al lado de Hermione.

Snape comenzó su clase como de costumbre y finalmente les ordenó a preparar la poción para encoger. Durante la preparación mantuvo un ojo vigilante sobre Draco, Neville y Snape. Más le valía a Severus que no permitiera que Draco le hiciera daño a Hermione. Sin embargo no tuvo que preocuparse mucho por Hermione, se defendió muy bien de Malfoy e impidió que dañase su poción. Por otra parte, Neville era un asunto más serio, tuvo que rescatar su poción unas siete veces en solo cuarenta y cinco minutos.

―Solo es un bazo de rata, Neville ―susurró Harry, reteniendo la mano de Neville que buscaba otro bazo.

―¿Te gusta hacer sufrir al Sr. Longbottom, Potter? ―preguntó Snape con una horrible sonrisa en su cara― Igual que tu padre siempre intentando disfrutando del dolor de los demás.

Harry frunció los labios intentando contener su temperamento.

―Sin tan sangre sucia crees que soy, ¿por qué tienes que pedirme ayuda para hacer tu poción? ―le gritó frustrada Hermione a Malfoy, de repente, en la parte delantera de la clase.

La clase quedó en silencio absoluto, mientras que Ron y Harry se preparaban para defenderla si era necesario. Snape se acercó a donde estaba y colocó una mano sobre Draco, mientras miraba a Hermione con odio.

―Qué tan descarada e insolente puedes ser, Granger, dudo mucho que el Sr. Malfoy le pediría consejos a usted cuando él es uno de los mejores en la clase con diferencia y con una sangre de linaje ―murmuró Snape en voz alta, enviando una mirada a la mayoría de los de Gryffindor.

Hermione se sonrojo fuertemente de furia.

―Le divierte tanto abusar de una alumna en clase y acusarla por su sangre cuando usted tuvo una amiga hija de Muggles, ¿verdad? Debería darle vergüenza por pagar su dolor sobre otras personas inocentes. Todos sabemos que Hermione sabe hacer una poción con los ojos cerrados y usted prefiere humillarla, como hicieron con usted cuando era joven. Y esa no es la salida ni le respuesta a los problemas ―dijo Harry con voz calmada, aunque por dentro estaba furioso.

Snape se quedó mirando a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Harry dio un escalofrío, definitivamente no le gustaba sostenerle esa minada a Severus durante mucho tiempo, le recordaba aquellos últimos segundos que estuvo con él cuando murió. Pronto la mirada de Snape se volvió oscura y dijo con voz entrecortada:

―Fuera… aquí... Potter...

Harry lo miró sorprendido por unos segundos.

―¡Lárgate! Lárgate si no quieres que le quite todos los puntos a tu casa, Potter, por ser descarado.

No espero a que volvieran a repetírselo. Miro sobre su hombro y vio que tanto Hermione y Ron estaban molestos, se alegró que por lo menos Ron no sospechaba de él esta vez. Salió tranquilamente de la clase al pasillo de las mazmorras. Dio un suspiro, todavía quedaba una hora de clase y no iba a desperdiciarla vagando por los pasillos. Regresó a su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor, sacó los libros del bolsillo del pantalón de su pijama y se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, volvió a la normalidad los libros y comenzó con el libro titulado: _¿Cómo viajar en el espacio tiempo?_

A medida que leía cada vez pensaba que el libro era una basura, solo hablaba sobre el paso del tiempo y manejabilidad de ella a través de magia oscura, era un viaje en tu propio espacio tiempo.

Bostezo y decidió descansar los ojos durante solo unos segundos, pero su cuerpo tenía otros planes para él y antes de que se diera cuenta había acabado dormido en la cama con el libro sobre su pecho.

Harry entreabrió los ojos cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, seguido de unos pasos pesados inconfundibles de Ron. Al sentir un peso sobre su pecho, se recordó que tenía la cama cubierta de los libros. Se levantó de un brincó y tiró los libros debajo de la cama.

―Oye, si ahora quieres comenzar a leer como un obsesivo como Hermione, no me molestaré ¿sabes? ―dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros. Harry asintió con la cabeza lentamente―. En fin, ¿quieres venir a comer? Yo, si hubiese sido tú, me hubiese ido inmediatamente a las cocinas cuando Snape me sacó.

―Estaba bien con el desayuno ―rio Harry.

―Por cierto, ¿qué fue todo eso con Snape? Fue increíble lo dejaste sin habla durante el resto de la clase, ni siquiera le dijo nada a Neville cuando su poción se convirtió en naranja, ni nos quitó ningún punto ―dijo Ron con emoción―. ¿Qué fue eso de una amiga muggle? ¿Es cierto? ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

―Tranquilo ―rio Harry con fuerza―. Lo primero, sí, tenía una amiga muggle y lo sé porque era amigo de mi madre.

― ¡¿Qué? ―gritó Ron con ojos abiertos como platos.

Hermione estaba sentada en una butaca con un libro en las manos, al verlos se levantó y guardo su libro.

―Harry, lo que has hecho ha sido pasarse de la raya, creó que burlarse del profesor Snape delante de toda la clase no era lo mejor ―soltó Hermione―. Pero aun así gracias, por defenderme y que no haya sido a punta de golpes.

―¿Pero de qué te quejas? ―dijo Ron sin comprender aquella amonestación.

―De que Harry pudo haber sido castigado por lo que dijo ―a travesaron el retrato de la Sra. Gorda y se encaminaron al Gran Salón―. Al igual que tú, Ron. Malfoy es un imbécil y solo quiere llamar la atención, si le sigues la corriente conseguirá lo que quiere.

―Pero nada de eso fue así ―replicó Ron frustrado―. Estuve a punto de golpear a Malfoy ―explicó Ron a Harry―, pero no le hice ni un rasguño. Así que déjalo ya.

―No iba a decir nada…

―Asique sobre lo de Snape… Tienes que estar bromeando ―continuó Ron con ansias―. ¿Amigo de tu madre?

―¿De que estáis hablando?

―Harry ha dicho que la amiga muggle, que le mencionó a Snape era la madre de Harry ―dijo Ron con una sonrisa y mirándola expectante ante su respuesta.

Hermione miró a Harry durante unos segundos sin ninguna reacción. Entraron en el Gran Salón en silencio, mientras Ron se mordía la mejilla con emoción, esperando a que Hermione dijera algo.

―Es extraño ―dijo Hermione en un susurro―… serían más que amigos ¿verdad?

―Él quería ―contestó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros―, pero creó que mi madre no lo veía como tal.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Ron sin entender nada.

―Ron, obviamente si el profesor Snape era amigo de la mamá de Harry y él la quería más que eso, seguramente cuando la mamá de Harry se junto con el papá de Harry, el profesor Snape no estaría muy feliz, por eso odiaría en cierto sentido a los hijos de Muggles y a Harry, porque si el papá de Harry era su enemigo desde jóvenes y su amor platónico se unió a él ―le explicaba Hermione con voz pausada, a Ron― odiaría con toda su alma al hijo de su enemigo y su amor platónico.

Harry y Ron se quedaron mirando a Hermione con la boca ligeramente abierta. Harry todavía seguía asombrándose de esa capacidad extraña que tenían las mujeres, y cada día lo veía en Hermione, en Ginny y en las tantas mujeres de la familia, incluso de su hija. Era un poco escalofriante, después de todo Hermione no sabía nada el asunto, o eso pensaba él… _Las mujeres no necesitan saber toda la información para entender_ se recordó Harry.

― ¿Snape estaba enamorado de la madre de Harry? ―preguntó Ron, frunciendo la cara en un gesto de asco―. Eso es un poco asquerosos, amigo, lo siento. Imagínate si tu madre hubiese terminado con Snape, habría un Harry Snape grasoso, nariz de cuervo y ojos verdes ―el cuerpo de Ron tembló exageradamente―. Menos mal que tu madre sabe elegir bien.

―¡Ron! ―gritó Hermione, mientras intentaba ocultar la sonrisa que intentaba salir.

―Sabes que estás aliviada ―dijo Ron sonriendo.

Hermione y Harry negaron con la cabeza, mientras que Hermione sonreía y Harry se reía a carcajadas. Tenía que admitir que estaba feliz que su padre fuera guapo, aunque luego su hijo se estuviera aprovechando de eso al máximo. Por un segundo le hizo sentirse mal burlarse de Snape así, pero por más que fuera tan valiente y amará a su madre, no permitiría que Snape se aprovechará de sus alumnos.

Comieron el almuerzo entre bromas y risas, de las cuales Hermione no aprobaba pero aun así ella se reía.

―Debemos ir a clase de Defensa ―dijo de repente Hermione con entusiasmo―. Debe de saber muchas cosas sobre defensa contra las artes oscuras y criaturas oscuras. Me encantaría que nos enseñase como defendernos de los Dementores, si ya que están aquí deberíamos entrenarnos para defendernos por si… ocurre algo.

― ¿Qué va ha suceder, Hermione? ―preguntó Ron levantándose del asiento y levantando una ceja―. Después de todo no podemos salir de noche por los terrenos, ¿verdad?

―Por supuesto que no ―le atajó Hermione, siguiéndolos fuera del Gran Salón―, solo digo que sería fascinante aprender nuevos hechizos, después de todo Quirrell no fue el mejor profesor…

―…Y Lockheart, pero ese no le cuentas porque estás enamorada de él.

―Calla, ya sé que era un incompetente, pero sus libros eran muy interesantes ―replicó vagamente.

―Ya, claro.

Ron le dio una sonrisa a Harry y negó con la cabeza, haciéndole entender que Hermione todavía seguía gustándole Lockheart.

Remus no estaba en el aula cuando llegaron a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Todos se sentaron, sacaron los libros, las plumas y los pergaminos, y estaban hablando cuando por fin llegó el profesor. Remus sonrió vagamente y puso su desvencijado maletín en la mesa. Estaba tan desaliñado como siempre, pero parecía que había tomado un buen descanso de la luna llena; ni ayer mismo tenían tan buen aspecto como hoy.

—Buenas tardes —dijo—. ¿Podríais, por favor; meter los libros en la mochila? La lección de hoy será práctica. Sólo ne cesitaréis las varitas mágicas.

La clase cambió miradas de curiosidad mientras recogía los libros. Harry sintió una ferviente emoción en el pecho, al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba si está vez Remus le dejaría enfrentarse al Boggart, después de todo había dejado muy claro que no tenía miedo a Voldemort. Pero aunque no fuera así, le gustaba mucho está clase, debido a que por primera vez tenían una clase práctica con un profesor competente.

—Bien —dijo el profesor Lupin cuando todo el mundo estuvo listo—. Si tenéis la amabilidad de seguirme...

Harry vio como todos en la sala se levantaban desconcertados pero con interés y salieron del aula con Remus. Este los condujo a lo largo del desierto corredor. Doblaron una es quina. Al primero que vieron fue a Peeves _el poltergeist_, que flotaba boca abajo en medio del aire y tapaba con chicle el ojo de una cerradura. Peeves no levantó la mirada hasta que el profesor Lupin estuvo a medio metro. Entonces sacu dió los pies de dedos retorcidos y se puso a cantar una mo nótona canción:

—Locatis lunático Lupin, locatis lunático Lupin, locatis lunático Lupin...

Harry tuvo que contener su sonrisa, que ansiaba por salir. Estaba al cien por cierto seguro que su padre y su padrino le habían enseñado esa canción a Peeves pensando que sería una buena broma. El chico no se extraño que Remus sonriera, pero se dio cuenta de un atisbo en sus ojos que él no había visto antes, y era aquel brillo de añoranza. Nunca se había parado a pensar lo mucho que había sufrido Remus después de que sus padres murieran y su amigo fuera llevado a Azkaban; ellos se habían unido más cuando Sirius murió y ambos estaban en la misma situación.

—Yo en tu lugar quitaría ese chicle de la cerradura, Peeves —dijo amablemente—. El señor Filch no podrá entrar a por sus escobas.

En esos momentos no entendió por qué tanto cariño para con Filch, pero obviamente Remus tenía que actuar como un ejemplo a sus alumnos, aunque eso supusiera no actuar como un merodeador… _bueno no tanto como un merodeador, nunca se puede dejar de lado ese pequeño lado malo_, pensó Harry con diversión.Pero Peeves no prestó atención al profesor Lupin, salvo para soltarle una sonora pedorreta.

El profesor Lupin suspiró y sacó la varita mágica.

—Es un hechizo útil y sencillo —dijo a la clase, volvien do la cabeza—. Por favor; estad atentos.

Harry se mordió el labio, recordando cuán útil sería en años posteriores. Remus alzó la varita a la altura del hombro, dijo _¡Waddiwasi! _y apuntó a Peeves.

Con la fuerza de una bala, el chicle salió disparado del agujero de la cerradura y fue a taponar la fosa nasal izquier da de Peeves; éste ascendió dando vueltas como en un remo lino y se alejó como un bólido, zumbando y echando maldi ciones. Harry y el resto de la clase se echo a reír.

—¡Genial, profesor! —dijo Dean Thomas, asombrado.

—Gracias, Dean —respondió el profesor Lupin, guar dando la varita—. ¿Continuamos?

Se pusieron otra vez en marcha, mirando al desaliñado profesor Lupin con creciente respeto. Los condujo por otro corredor y se detuvo en la puerta de la sala de profesores.

—Entrad, por favor —dijo el profesor Lupin abriendo la puerta y cediendo el paso.

Al entrar en la sala de profesores, la única persona que se encontraba allí era el profesor Snape, que estaba sentado en un sillón bajo y observó a la clase mientras ésta penetra ba en la sala. Snape los vio entrar con tranquilidad, mientras sus pequeños ojos negros brillaban de furia ante todos los Gryffindor, sin embargo lo extraño fue que su mirada no posará en Harry.

—Déjela abierta, Lupin. Prefiero no ser testigo de esto. —Se puso de pie y pasó entre los alumnos. Su toga negra on deaba a su espalda. Ya en la puerta, giró sobre sus talones y dijo—: Posiblemente no le haya avisado nadie, Lupin, pero Neville Longbottom está aquí. Yo le aconsejaría no confiarle nada muy complicado, si no quieres que sus compañeros lo quieran así.

La clase miró con odio a Snape, mientras que Harry se contenía de decir algo. Snape no había aprendido, seguía siendo tan infantil y vengativo con los inocentes… Si quería pagarlo con alguien, que fuera con él, después de todo él había sido el que se había enfrentado a Severus y había grosero. Era rebajarse tanto, una cosa era burlarse de alguien en clase y otra que lo hiciese delante de otros profesores; por lo menos había sido ante Remus y no Trelawney, estaba seguro de que si fuese ella, le predeciría una muerte y eso no ayudaría en absoluto a Neville con su autoestima.

El profesor Lupin había alzado las cejas.

—Tenía la intención de que Neville me ayudara en la primera fase de la operación, y estoy seguro de que lo hará muy bien.

El rostro de Neville se puso aún más colorado. Snape torció el gesto, pero salió de la sala dando un portazo.

—Ahora —dijo el profesor Lupin llamando la atención del fondo de la clase, donde estaba el viejo arma rio en el que se encontraba el Boggart. Cuando el profesor Lupin se acercó, el armario tembló de repente, golpeando la pared.―No hay por qué preocuparse —dijo con tranquilidad el profesor Lupin cuando algunos de los alumnos se echaron ha cia atrás, alarmados—. Hay un _boggart _ahí dentro.

Harry se movió incomodo en su lugar, vio que el resto de la clase hacía lo mismo. Neville dirigió al profesor Lupin una mirada de terror y Seamus Finnigan vio con aprensión moverse el pomo de la puerta.

—A los boggarts les gustan los lugares oscuros y cerra dos —prosiguió el profesor Lupin—: los roperos, los huecos debajo de las camas, el armario de debajo del fregadero... En una ocasión vi a uno que se había metido en un reloj de pa red. Se vino aquí ayer por la tarde, y le pregunté al director si se le podía dejar donde estaba, para utilizarlo hoy en una clase de prácticas. La primera pregunta que debemos contes tar es: ¿qué es un boggart?

Hermione, como de costumbres, levantó la mano. No sabía cuánto extrañaba que Hermione hiciera eso hasta que la había vuelto a ver.

—Es un ser que cambia de forma —dijo—. Puede tomar la forma de aquello que más miedo nos da.

—Yo no lo podría haber explicado mejor —admitió el profesor Lupin, y Hermione se puso radiante de felicidad—. El boggart que está ahí dentro, sumido en la oscuridad, aún no ha adoptado una forma. Todavía no sabe qué es lo que más miedo le da a la persona del otro lado. Nadie sabe qué forma tiene un boggart cuando está solo, pero cuando lo dejemos sa lir; se convertirá de inmediato en lo que más temamos. Esto significa —prosiguió el profesor Lupin, optando por no hacer caso de los balbuceos de terror de Neville— que ya antes de empezar tenemos una enorme ventaja sobre el boggart. ¿Sa bes por qué, Harry?

Harry dio un suspiro decepcionado de que Remus lo había descartado tan rápido del enfrentamiento al Boggart, había tenido la esperanza de que cambiara, pero quizá era mejor así para su línea de tiempo.

―Debido a que somos muchos en la sala y no sabe por qué forma deci dirse ―respondió vagamente.

—Exacto —dijo el profesor Lupin. Hermione, que había estado dando saltos con la mano levantada, la bajó algo decepcionada—. Siempre es mejor estar acompa ñado cuando uno se enfrenta a un boggart, porque se despis ta. ¿En qué se debería convertir; en un cadáver decapitado o en una babosa carnívora? En cierta ocasión vi que un bog gart cometía el error de querer asustar a dos personas a la vez y el muy imbécil se convirtió en media babosa. No daba ni gota de miedo. El hechizo para vencer a un boggart es sen cillo, pero requiere fuerza mental. Lo que sirve para vencer a un boggart es la risa. Lo que tenéis que hacer es obligarle a que adopte una forma que vosotros encontréis cómica. Prac ticaremos el hechizo primero sin la varita. Repetid conmigo: _¡Riddíkulo!_

—_¡Riddíkulo! _—dijeron todos a la vez.

—Bien —dijo el profesor Lupin—. Muy bien. Pero me temo que esto es lo más fácil. Como veis, la palabra sola no basta. Y aquí es donde entras tú, Neville.

El armario volvió a temblar. Aunque no tanto como Ne ville, que avanzaba como si se dirigiera a la horca.

—Bien, Neville —prosiguió el profesor Lupin—. Empe cemos por el principio: ¿qué es lo que más te asusta en el mundo? —Neville movió los labios, pero no dijo nada—. Per dona, Neville, pero no he entendido lo que has dicho —dijo el profesor Lupin, sin enfadarse.

Neville miró a su alrededor; con ojos despavoridos, como implorando ayuda. Luego dijo en un susurro:

—El profesor Snape.

Casi todos se rieron. Incluso Neville se sonrió a modo de disculpa. Sin embargo, Harry no lo encontró nada gracioso; estaba seguro que la intención de Snape no era llegar hasta ser la pesadilla de un niño, pero ahí está lo había conseguido. Por otra parte, el profesor Lupin parecía pen sativo.

—El profesor Snape... mm... Neville, creo que vives con tu abuela, ¿es verdad?

—Sí —respondió Neville, nervioso—. Pero no quisiera tampoco que el boggart se convirtiera en ella.

Harry se rio suavemente, después de todo no sería mala idea. En muchas ocasiones la Sra. Longbottom podía dar mucho miedo.

—No, no. No me has comprendido —dijo el profesor Lu pin, sonriendo—. Lo que quiero saber es si podrías explicar nos cómo va vestida tu abuela normalmente.

Neville estaba asustado, pero dijo:

—Bueno, lleva siempre el mismo sombrero: alto, con un buitre disecado encima; y un vestido largo... normalmente verde; y a veces, una bufanda de piel de zorro.

—¿Y bolso? —le ayudó el profesor Lupin.

—Sí, un bolso grande y rojo —confirmó Neville.

—Bueno, entonces —dijo el profesor Lupin—, ¿puedes recordar claramente ese atuendo, Neville? ¿Eres capaz de verlo mentalmente?

—Sí —dijo Neville, con inseguridad, preguntándose qué pasaría a continuación.

—Cuando el boggart salga de repente de este armario y te vea, Neville, adoptará la forma del profesor Snape —dijo Lupin—. Entonces alzarás la varita, así, y dirás en voz alta: _¡Riddíkulo!_, concentrándote en el atuendo de tu abuela. Si todo va bien, el boggart-profesor Snape tendrá que ponerse el sombrero, el vestido verde y el bolso grande y rojo.

Hubo una carcajada general. Como había dicho, Remus nunca perdería su lado Merodeador. El armario tembló más violentamente.

—Si a Neville le sale bien —añadió el profesor Lupin—, es probable que el boggart vuelva su atención hacia cada uno de nosotros, por turno. Quiero que ahora todos dediquéis un momento a pensar en lo que más miedo os da y en cómo po dríais convertirlo en algo cómico...

La sala se quedó en silencio.

Harry ya lo tenía muy claro, el Dementor. Durante años había temido al mismo miedo, a aquellos últimos gritos de vida de su madre y de su padre, la carcajada de Voldemort, sus propios gritos intentado hacerse creer que Sirius no estaba muerto, las palabras de Voldemort antes de asesinar a Cedric y ese sentimiento de infelicidad y fría en el pecho que le impedía respirar por la nariz. Sin embargo, hoy no iba a averiguar si su boggart había cambiado o no, pero en cualquier otro momento podía suceder ya que no iba quedarse ignorante de su propio miedo.

Miró a su alrededor, la mayoría de sus compañeros te nía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Ron murmuraba para sí:

—Arrancarle las patas.

Harry adivinó de qué se trataba. Lo que más miedo le daba a Ron eran las arañas, incluso de mayor seguía temiéndole, tanto así que Hugo llegó a temerles también.

—¿Todos preparados? —preguntó el profesor Lupin.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y se arremangaban las mangas.

—Nos vamos a echar todos hacia atrás, Neville —dijo Remus—, para dejarte el campo despejado. ¿De acuerdo? Después de ti llamaré al siguiente, para que pase hacia delante... Ahora todos hacia atrás, así Neville podrá tener sitio para enfrentarse a él.

Todos se retiraron, arrimándose a las paredes, y dejaron a Neville solo, frente al armario. Estaba pálido y asustado, pero se había arremangado la túnica y tenía la varita preparada.

—A la de tres, Neville —dijo el profesor Lupin, que apun taba con la varita al pomo de la puerta del armario—. A la una... a las dos... a las tres... ¡ya!

Un haz de chispas salió de la varita de Remus y dio en el pomo de la puerta. El armario se abrió de golpe y el profesor Snape salió de él, con su nariz ganchuda y gesto amenazador. Fulminó a Neville con la mirada.

Neville se echó hacia atrás, con la varita en alto, mo viendo la boca sin pronunciar palabra. Snape se le acercaba, ya estaba a punto de cogerlo por la túnica...

—_¡Ri... Riddíkulo! _—dijo Neville.

Se oyó un chasquido como de látigo. Snape tropezó: lle vaba un vestido largo ribeteado de encaje y un sombrero alto rematado por un buitre apolillado. De su mano pendía un enorme bolso rojo.

Hubo una carcajada general. El boggart se detuvo, con fuso, y el profesor Lupin gritó:

—¡Parvati! ¡Adelante!

Parvati avanzó, con el rostro tenso. Snape se volvió ha cia ella. Se oyó otro chasquido y en el lugar en que había es tado Snape apareció una momia cubierta de vendas y con manchas de sangre; había vuelto hacia Parvati su rostro sin ojos, y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, muy despacio, arras trando los pies y alzando sus brazos rígidos...

—_¡Riddíkulo! _—gritó Parvati.

Se soltó una de las vendas y la momia se enredó en ella, cayó de bruces y la cabeza salió rodando.

—¡Seamus! —gritó el profesor Lupin.

Seamus pasó junto a Parvati como una flecha.

¡Crac! Donde había estado la momia se encontraba aho ra una mujer de pelo negro tan largo que le llegaba al suelo, con un rostro huesudo de color verde: una _banshee_. Abrió la boca completamente y un sonido sobrenatural llenó la sala: un prolongado aullido que dejo a Harry casi sordo.

—_¡Riddíkulo! _—gritó Seamus.

La _banshee _emitió un sonido ronco y se llevó la mano al cuello. Se había quedado afónica. ¡Crac! La _banshee _se convirtió en una rata que intenta ba morderse la cola, dando vueltas en círculo; a continua ción... ¡crac!, se convirtió en una serpiente de cascabel que se deslizaba retorciéndose, y luego... ¡crac!, en un ojo inyectado en sangre. Lo estaban confundiendo con tantos miedos seguidos.

—¡Está despistado! —gritó Lupin—. ¡Lo estamos lo grando! ¡Dean!

Dean se adelantó. ¡Crac! El ojo se convirtió en una mano amputada que se dio la vuelta y comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo como un cangrejo.

—_¡Riddíkulo! _—gritó Dean.

Se oyó un chasquido y la mano quedó atrapada en una ratonera.

—¡Excelente! ¡Ron, te toca!

Ron se dirigió hacia delante.

¡Crac! Algunos gritaron. Una araña gigante, de dos metros de altura y cubierta de pelo, se dirigía hacia Ron chascando las pinzas amenazadoramente. Ron se había quedado petrificado, pero Harry sabía que lo conseguiría, ya se habían enfrentado a una de verdadera el año pasado, esto sería más fácil estaba seguro.

—_¡Riddíkulo! _—gritó Ron.

Las patas de la araña desaparecieron y el cuerpo empe zó a rodar. Lavender Brown dio un grito y se apartó de su ca mino a toda prisa. El cuerpo de la araña fue a detenerse a los pies de Harry. Echó una mirada fugaz a donde estaba Lupin, pero este no parecía haberse movido de su sitio.

_¡Crac!_ El cuerpo de la araña se convirtió en un dementor que se cernía sobre todos los alumnos y creaba un aura fría y triste. Harry levantó la varita al punto que el dementor se inclinaba sobre él, bajándose la capucha. Tenía que pensar en algo feliz y divertido para convertir al Boggart en otra cosa.

―_¡Riddíkulo! _―gritó Harry.

El Boggart-Dementor se enredó con la túnica y se cayó al suelo de cara, al mismo tiempo que la temperatura de clase subió.

—¡Muy bien! Ahora N…―pero lo que fuese a decir Remus, nunca lo supo porque el Boggart volvió a cambiar.

¡Crac!

El dementor tirado en el suelo había desaparecido. Durante un se gundo todos miraron a su alrededor con los ojos bien abier tos. Entonces vieron a un hombre mayor de cabello negro rebelde, ojos verdes detrás de unas gafas y una cicatriz en forma rayo. Harry se miró a si mismo con el entrecejo fruncido, preguntándose qué pasaba. Los ojos del él cambiaron a un color rojo vivo y entonces, apareció una niña de cabello rojo, su hija. La mano de Harry tembló cuando se vio a si mismo empuñando la varita en dirección de su hija y antes de que pudiese asimilar lo que pasaba, el Boggart-Harry dijo las palabras de tortura. Harry apenas podía sostenerse sobre sus piernas mientras veía como su hija gritaba de dolor ocasionado por sí mismo.

Pestañeó con fuerza y alzó la varita con decisión.

―_¡Riddíkulo! _―gruñó Harry con voz temblorosa.

El Boggart-Harry volvió a tener los ojos verdes, se inclinó hacia adelante y abrazó a su hija, mientras susurraba palabras de disculpas. Harry dejó de mirar la escena y, sin mirar a nadie, salió como un bólido de la clase. No quería que nadie lo viera en está situación.

Caminó a zancadas por los pasillos sin saber muy bien a dónde ir. Necesitaba un lugar dónde pudiese estar sólo y poder pensar lo sucedido. Caminó con furia de un lado a otro delante de la pared y después de tres vueltas, una puerta apareció enfrente de él.

La habitación se había transformado en algo parecido a la sala común de Gryffindor, pero rodeada de un montón de fotos de su familia. Había fotos desde que él era un bebé hasta el cumpleaños de Albus, el último cumpleaños que había celebrado antes de haber caído a este tiempo. Estuvo durante un largo tiempo mirando las fotos hasta que consiguió calmarse y hacerse a la idea de que él no era Voldemort y jamás podría daño a sus hijos y menos si se esforzaba por dominar el arte de Oclumancia.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo viendo las fotos, estaba tan entretenido llorando de añoranza y de alegría que no se había dado cuenta que ya se había hecho de noche. Extrañaba mucho a su familia, estaba preocupado por ellos, quién sabe si les habrá ocurrido se culparía por ello toda su vida. Tenía que regresar, no podía dejar a sus hijos sin un padre al que pensarán que los abandonó.

Se levantó de la butaca y miró por la ventana. Desde allí se podía ver el lago, la cabaña de Hagrid iluminada, el sauce Boxeador moviendo sus ramas con fuerza en la noche y una pequeña parte del bosque prohibido. Era momento de regresar a la sala común e intentar actuar con tranquilidad, si eso era posible. Paso una mano por la foto de su familia, recorriendo el rostro de sus hijos y esposa con un dedo.

Al salir de la sala de Menesteres y camino por el pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos. Pero no había terminado de llegar al retrato de la Sra. Gorda cuando se encontró con Ron. Parecía muy preocupado y por las siguientes palabras que dijo, hizo poner los pelos de punta a Harry.

―Yo pensé que eras mi mejor amigo y podías contármelo todo, pero veo que ya no es así ―murmuro Ron abatido, pero mirando a Harry directamente a la cara.

Ron lo sabía.

_**AOT**_

_FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2012 Primero que nada, me disculpo por mi retraso de dos meses pero desde mediados de noviembre y comienzos de diciembre, he tenido exámenes todos los días (sin exagerar), ni siquiera yo misma sé cómo he hecho para terminar todos esos exámenes y tener buenas nota, solo sé que fue un estrés total y ni un segundo para mí. Sin embargo, quise subir el video en diciembre, pero otra ves los exámenes me pillaron… y ya en vacaciones recibí a mi hermana y ella no quería que pasará ningún rato delante del ordenador, así que solo podía entrar a escondidas y por poco tiempo. Y por si no fuera poco me han "diagnosticado" síntoma de depresión y según el psicólogo, debo de salir más y estar menos tiempo en casa, pero la verdad es que creo que ese no es el tratamiento, porque siento que me hace más infeliz. _

_Para recompensar mi falta de capítulos, os prometo que no abandonare la historia ni obligare a nadie a comentar, quiero que sea vuestra elección si vale la pena comentar. Espero no hundirme más en la depresión cuando vea que no he recibido ningún comentario xD. _

_Quisiera aclarar una cosa: seré sincera y os diré que no me gusta nada Snape, sigo odiándolo, eso de que estaba enamorado de la madre de Harry me parecía muy siniestro, no creo que la amará sino que era la única persona que quiso ser su amigo y después de insultarla se sintió culpable. Si fuera por Snape, Harry y James podían haber muerto con tal de que Lily estuviese viva, y eso es muy egoísta, para mi nunca será un héroe, pero sí alguien muy valiente y resentido con la vida. Sin embargo, por vosotros intentare dejar mis gustos a un lado, cosa que será un gran esfuerzo, y ayudar a Snape. No aseguro un acercamiento entre él y Harry, pero sí que Snape empiece a superarlo._

**Respuestas:**

**franlo:** _Gracias, bueno cómo podrás ver he elegido a Ron… Neville y Hagrid no me parecen tan mal, hay que darle una oportunidad a Neville por muy loca que sea y bueno Hagrid es Hagrid, me divertiría escribiendo la escena. En eso tienes razón, pero creo que todos cambiamos y cuando se nos presentan nuevas metas, puede llegar a ser diferente nuestro miedo, por eso he decidido mezclar ambos miedos, pero con un secreto por detrás, no es tan sencillo ;). De Harry ante ella, pero solo lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento, pero te daré una pista: odio a Ginny, pero los prefiero juntos. Sí, he cambiado un poco la clase de Adivinación, me pareció apropiado hacer a Trelawney más misteriosa. Gracias, todo lo sabrás a su tiempo (a mediados del fic comenzará a pasar), yo siempre he tenido buena estima a Trelawney a pesar de que sea una loca xD._

**Paochiss64:**_ Gracias. ¡Ag! Bueno, Teddy todavía seguí rondando en mi cabeza sin saber qué hacer con él. Hay tantas cosas, pero me parecen descabelladas. ¿Tu qué opinas?_

**Jazmin-Black:**_ Hola! Si lo siento :( mucho tiempo y más ahora. Muchas Gracias, me alegro mucho. No ya no correrá peligro. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el cap, después de todo eran tus respuestas. Nos vemos en este capítulo :D_

_**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2012**__ que tengáis un prospero año nuevo y que todos vuestros deseos se cumplan, porque tenemos un año entero por delante que aprovechar e intentar remendar los errores del pasado, para que estos queden atrás._


End file.
